Final Destination
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: "Stardate 3834.34. We have reached the psychic planet, and nothing seems hostile yet, which I suppose is a good thing. But I swear, if I have to live through another moment where Sonic or Pit go on a sugar rush I'm going to kill them..."
1. And this is just the BEGINNING!

** This has nothing to do with my earlier Brawl fan fics. This is a random story that doesn't have 5 prequels, which is a good thing in my eyes. Anyway, all you have to note is every Brawler and Assist Trophy guy has a stone that can teleport themselves to where the heck they want to go. So you want to go to Hyrule? Bang, there you are. Earth? No prob. Planet 0012? Heck, yeah, if you want to die. **

** Oh, yeah, one more thing…some Smash characters along with a few Assist Trophy peoples are not in this. Because if they were, they'd be dead by now. Sorry. I have an overload of characters already and I don't really like those guys. Sorry. I actually have an OC in here named Sar'John. He's like Pit, only from Earth and wears jeans and a T-shirt.**

_**RATED T FOR: Mild language, slight peril, rude humor, and just weirdness**_**. **

** So yeah, let the randomness, adventure, and peril begin!**

Everyone in Hyrule knew there was no such thing as a 'quiet day'.

Because every day something really random, really life threatening, and really creepy usually happened. Like a shadowy world called 'Twilight' would invade and strange creepy things come out of portals and try to kill everyone.

Luckily that crisis was long over and Link was enjoying the closest thing to a 'quiet day' without it being a quiet day. He was fishing for piranha, because a whole school of them invaded the spring nearby somehow and he along with a couple of other villagers were in charge of fishing them out.

So far they reasoned they got about half of them.

"YEE HAW! I got another!" Cried the hippie villager guy as he flung a piranha out of the water, over the houses and over the trees. Everyone that was fishing sort of tracked the flying fishes' progress, but it soon went out of sight.

"Dang, you're good." Link said.

That was when a scream sounded from where the fish had flown and a skinny guy ran into the village, trying to pull the piranha off of his head. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Link took out his Hero's Bow, took brief aim(To the horror of the onlookers) and shot. The piranha fell off of the guy's head and died, leaving the guy looking extremely scared that Link was going to shoot him too. He ran off screaming again.

"Wow." Someone muttered to the fish flinger. "Watch where you fling things next time, ok?"

The hippie guy grumbled something about ADHD and went back to fishing.

That was mainly how the day progressed. After the minor accident, nothing else really happened... unless you count the bird that landed in the spring and got torn to shreds from the piranha. While the fish were enjoying their feast, Mayer Bo took a large net and threw it over the demons in the water. That took care of the probablem, and everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing before the invasive species invaded, which would be swimming.

** SAME TIME, SOMEWHERE ELSE…**.

It was nearly winter, and the last few leaves were falling off the trees. Sar'John was reclining in the topmost branches of one of the tall oaks, watching the last few leaves drift down to the ground every few seconds. It was hard to believe that winter was already approaching.

"Hey, Birdboy!"

Sar'John looked down to see the most unlikely of visitors…to Earth, at any rate.

"Wolf?" Sar'John drifted down to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Sightseeing. We heard that Earth is pretty awesome in the fall." Falco appeared from behind a tree where he was gathering up brightly colored leaves. "I have to agree with them."

"You should have been here about two weeks ago when the leaves were still on the trees." Sar'John said.

"Whoa, so they don't change color _after_ they fall?" Fox asked in awe. "Amazing!"

Sar'John thought for a second and then said, "I think I know where we could still find some intact trees."

After wondering through the woods for a while, they stumbled upon the Tree of Gold, practically.

Wolf actually fell to his knees and gasped, "Wow…."

"That is pretty darn impressive." Falco agreed. "It looks like it really is made of gold."

"I know, right?" Sar'John said, beaming.

"Aaagh, I hate this teleporting stuff…"

Everyone spun around to see Snake standing in a huge pile of leaves, the green teleportation stone in his hand. "Whoa, did I not get invited to a party?" He asked, looking up at the odd group.

"No, we were just looking at the colors of fall." Fox said. "So why are you here?"

"I just barely escaped alive from a moron's 'secret base'." Snake hissed.

"Oh." Falco said. "Well…anyway…can the trees here turn blue or purple?"

Snake sighed and decided to join the little sightseeing group as they made their way around the forest to the trees that still had a lot of leaves on them, 'Ooooh' ing and 'Aaaah' ing the entire way.

** SAME TIME, SOMEWHERE ELSE**…

Trevor the Pokémon Trainer and a Pikachu and Lucario were walking through Viridian forest, looking extremely lost.

"Pika, pika pi." Pikachu growled, stating that Trevor is a moron and shouldn't be asking Team Rocket members for directions through the biggest forest in the history of ever.

"I said sorry!" Trevor yelled.

They wondered for a little more.

"_This sucks_." Lucario mumbled.

We'll get back to them later…

** SAME TIME, SOMEWHERE ELSE**…

Once again, Shadow was not having a good day. This time it was because someone stole his car. Why he had a car in the first place, I don't know. Also maybe because Sonic found the coffee…and sugar…and doughnuts…and pie…and caffeinated Dr. Pepper.

"I CAN FLYYYYY!" Sonic announced really loudly before grabbing his teleportation stone from the ground and shouting, "CEDAR POINT!"

Somehow the stone knew what planet Cedar Point was on and he vanished.

Shadow facepalmed and swore.

We will also be getting back to them later…

**Oookaaaayyy…SAME TIME, SOMEWHERE ELSE**…

Mario and Luigi were separated and lost. Luigi was a heck of a lot better off than Mario was at the moment, because he had weapons.

It was called….wait for it….a VACUUM and a FLASHLIGHT! _(Dramatic music plays)_

Anyway, Luigi was making his way through a dark, creepy, and rather old mansion, looking for his bro and trying to avoid ghosts.

But it didn't help that a few ghosts were reciting old and creepy poems at him. It also didn't help that most of those poems were from Edgar Allen Poe, who was a master at creepy and unsettling.

"_ 'Once upon a midnight dreary; while I ponder, weak and weary…'_"

"AAGAH!" Luigi spun around, turned on the vacuum, and sucked a ghost up. The other ghosts in the room went pale and vanished once they knew the power of the Poltergeist3000.

Luigi suddenly couldn't get the Ray Parker Jr. song, Ghostbusters, out of his head.

"Who ya gonna call…LUIGI!" Luigi cheered, doing a side to side sweep of the room to catch any ghosts that may be hiding.

After ridding the room of ghosts, turning on the lights, and looking for money, he decided that sooner or later he'd have to explore the rest of the mansion.

He decided sooner was better than later.

With that, he opened the door with one shaking arm….

"AAARRGRHHAAA!"

Luigi leapt backwards, landed on a book, and fell on his back, passed out.

Mario was left standing at the door, looking slightly guilty. He had a green teleportation stone in his hand.

"Oh, darn." Mario muttered. "I didn't mean to scare him…"

Luigi said something that sounded like, "Tell Peach I love her." And then started snoring.

Mario rolled his eyes, grabbed his brother's hand and shouted at his teleportation stone, "SKYWORLD!"

** SAME TIME, SOMEWHERE ELSE…**.

Trevor, Pikachu and Lucario were still lost. Nothing had changed from 22 paragraphs earlier.

"_When…I mean if… we get out of this forest I'm gonna die_." Lucario growled.

Trevor cast his eyes to the Heavens and muttered something not very nice.

Pikachu sighed and climbed up on Trevor's shoulder, trying to look for anything that could lead them out of the forest. He thought he saw something, but he'd have to get to higher ground…

"Aaagh! Pikachu! Get your butt out of my face!" Trevor yelled.

Pikachu hopped down to the ground and pointed in front of them. "Pika! Pika!"

"Is that the way out?" Trevor looked ready to throw a party. "Awesome!"

"_WHEEEEEEEE_!"

Everyone spun around just in time as Sonic came crashing into Trevor, knocking him off his feet…and out of his shoes. Trevor flew into a tree and lay there, stunned.

"Hi, guys! Hi, guys! Remember me? I just found candy! Cedar Point is crap compared to King's Island!" Sonic said really fast.

"_Um….ok…"_ Lucario muttered, taking a few steps back. "_Lay off the caffeine and sugar, please!"_

"Why? I need it! Did you see how fast I went? That was amazing! Pie is amazing! The other day I met this weird lady that said she was an astronaut and stuff!"

Pikachu gave him a weird look that Sonic completely ignored. He stared at the teleportation stone for a few seconds. "My precious…" He hissed. "My precious…"

Trevor was now really disturbed and hurting badly. He grabbed his shoes and put them back on before making sure he didn't break any bones on impact with the tree.

"I KNOW WHERE TO FIND MORE SUGAR!" Sonic yelled. "THE STONE TOLD ME AND IT'S AT…HYRULE!"

Then he was gone.

"Does anyone want to explain what just happened?" Trevor asked slowly, like even he didn't want to know.

"_No._" Lucario said.

There was the sound of a stick snapping behind them and they turned around to see Shadow there, looking like he had just run sixteen miles nonstop. "Did he go this way?" He demanded.

"Um…yeah." Trevor said, now officially freaked out.

"Which way?"

"Well, he went to Hyrule."

"_HYRULE_!" Shadow half yelled, half commanded at the stone. "When I find him again, I'm gonna..." He got cut off as he teleported, sparing the Pokémon group from the evil plans.

"_Now that was very not weird._" Lucario said sarcastically.

"Yeeeaaaah…um…Let's never speak of this incident again." Trevor suggested.

Within the next fifteen minuets they found their way out of the forest.

** SAME TIME, SOMEWHERE ELSE**…

Meta Knight and Kirby were busy racing, as usual. But unusually, Meta Knight was winning…even while Kirby was on the Hydra.

"Oh yeah, I'm winning this! You're about to owe me twenty bucks!" Meta Knight yelled as the finish line came within sight.

There was a slight flash of green light off to the right of the racetrack and a streak of blue. The next thing Meta Knight knew was he was about 3 inches deep in a wall and his wings hurt like heck.

"Hi, hi, hi, hi!"

Kirby ran the Hydra into the wall and jumped off as Sonic zoomed by again, yelling random things the entire way.

"Uh…" Meta Knight muttered. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I just are five pounds of sugar and caffeine! It was great! Have you ever petted a zebra?" Sonic asked.

"Um…"

"I want to go skydiving! Yeah! Skydiving would be great! I would love it, because you jump from the sky!" Sonic danced in a circle. "Also you could go through a cloud!"

"Yeah…you know what? I-"

"BLACK AND YELLOW! BLACK AND YELLOW! BLACK AND YELLOW!"

"…"

"Did you know that if you hold your breath for a long time you can float?"

"…I'm just gonna walk away slowly now…"

"SING US A SONG, YOU'RE THE PIANO MAN! SING US A SONG TONIIIGHT!"

Meta Knight sort of cowered behind Kirby. "If he makes any move towards us, you have to eat him."

Kirby looked extremely worried and a little scared.

Meta Knight started rummaging through his pockets looking for his teleportation stone. The sooner they got out of there, the better.

"Ok, got it." He announced. "We go to…Hyrule."

And they were gone.

** SAME TIME, SOMEWHERE ELSE**…

In Skyworld, Pit was busy shooting things at little targets. He never missed once.

"Wow, impressive."

Pit spun around to see Mario, who was dragging Luigi behind him. "I wouldn't want to face you in battle."

"I guess I've gotten better…" Pit shrugged. "Anyway, why is he passed out?"

"I scared him." Mario sighed. "It's sort of a long story."

"Ah."

They sat there for a few seconds.

"So…how's Skyworld been?" Mario asked.

"Sort of boring. I mean, no one's decided to invade or anything." Pit said. "I use all my free time training for battles that could be years away."

Luigi muttered something about being a raccoon.

"Actually, I think all our worlds are in danger again." Pit said, looking sort of worried.

"What? Why?"

"Trevor showed up about ten minuets ago and warned me that Sonic went on a sugar rush."

Mario paled. "That _is_ bad…"

"Yeah. And after he left Shadow came and told me to kill on sight."

"We better keep him away from Ganondorf, then." Mario muttered. "Cuz he'll take those words to heart."

"Should we go find the others?" Pit asked, nudging Luigi with his foot.

"Probably. HEY LUIGI! WAKE UP!" Mario yelled.

After a brief bout of slapping and yelling, they teleported out for Jhoto.

** SAME TIME, SOMEWHERE ELSE…AGAIN**…

Zelda sometimes hated the fact that she was a princess. Because people always thought that princesses were whiny and wimpy and self-centered. So maybe that was why so many people were struck speechless when she joined Link to fight off Ganondorf that one time. Because of that, they never underestimated her ever again.

But right now there wasn't really anything to do in the entire place called Hyrule but sit in a throne and look bored and read The Hunger Games.

Well, that was how it was _before_ Sonic showed up on a sugar rush. Now the entire castle was in lockdown while guards and Zelda chased him down.

"I LOVE KITTENS!" Sonic yelled, rocketing down the hall and ripping up the carpet. "THEY'RE FLUFFY!"

"SONIC! COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BESIDES THE FACT THAT YOU'RE JUST PLAIN STUPID!" Zelda screamed, grabbing a spear from a guard and running as fast as she could in a dress down the hallway. She made a mental note to ditch the dress and get something like Link wears.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAA!"

Zelda stopped running and glanced around the room she had just entered into. It was big, circular, and had lots of places to hide. She made another mental note to sue whoever designed the castle. "Hey, Sonic, I know where to find sugar."

"OOOH, YOU _DO_?" Sonic's voice echoed from somewhere to her right.

"Yep. Just come here and stand still a second while I get it."

Sonic was suddenly next to her. Once he saw what she was holding and what she planned to do, he managed to gasp and then faint.

"Note to self: I love spears." Zelda said slightly evilly.

That was about when she noticed that her teleportation stone was glowing in her pocket. She glanced at it and then turned it over to see the following written in golden ink:

_ Hello again, Zelda._

_ This is Palutena, and I was hoping you along with others bearing a stone could come and meet me in Skyworld as soon as possible. I have a mission for you_.

Zelda watched in awe as the golden writing on the stone vanished and it stopped glowing. She put the stone back in her pocket and worked on dragging Sonic down three flights of stairs and down five very long hallways and out the door, where she threw him in a bush.

"There." She said. "Housework's done for today."

That was about when Link came running up to her and said, "hey, my stone glowed! Did yours? Palutena wants to meet us in Skyworld!"

"Yeah, I saw." Zelda said.

"Cool! Oh…and why is there a shoe in the bush?" Link asked.

"Because Sonic's attached to it and I threw him and his shoes out here because he went on a sugar rush in my castle." Zelda said plainly.

"Ooooh, that's gonna be a huge bill once it's all repaired." Link snickered.

"Yeah, I might just have to raise all taxes on Heroes."

"WHAT? NO FAIR! REVOLT! REVOLT!" Link yelled.

"I'm kidding! All he really did was tear up a carpet."

"Oh."

"So are you ready to go to Skyworld?"

"Oh, heck yes!"

So Link teleported out but Zelda was too nice to leave Sonic upside down in a bush so she took him too.

** MEANWHILE**…

"COOL! My stone just glowed!" Sar'John announced loudly. "It said to go to Skyworld!"

"Mine did too!" Fox said. "I think we should go now, then."

"Well, duh." Snake said. "SKYWORLD!"

They were greeted by the others, which were Link, Meta Knight, Sonic, Pit, Tingle, Kat, Ana, Kirby, Mario, Lyn, Goroh, Saki, Jill, Pikachu, Lucario, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Ganondorf, Marth, Shadow, Walluigi, Samus, Lucas, Ike, Trevor, Ness, Lakitu, Knuckle Joe, Dr. Wright, Little Mac, Jeff, Wario, and King Dedede.

Dang, that's a lot of people.

"So are we all here?" Pit asked excitedly. "Why did you call us all here, Palutena?"

An angel girl with green hair appeared before everyone. She smiled warmly at everyone. "Hello everyone, I'm Palutena, in case you didn't know. The reason I called you all here today is because something or someone is threatening the borders of the world."

A murmur went through the group.

"There is a place that doesn't exist on any planet you know." Palutena continued. "This place lets you use your telekinesis and teleportation stones or anything doing with Psychic power. Someone has been doing something with the borders of this world and manipulating them to benefit other planets while others are deprived of power."

"So you want us to go to the planet and blow them up?" Snake asked hopefully.

"Wait, I'm getting to that part." Palutena said. "I need you all to go to the planet and stop whoever is doing this. I have no idea what kind of power or ship they may have, but whoever it is…watch out. Don't underestimate them."

"So we get to blow them up?" Ness asked excitedly.

Palutena sighed. "Yes, you get to blow them up."

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Except Sonic, because he was still passed out.

"But there's one thing about this planet I have to warn you about." Palutena said. "It's mostly water. There's only a small island in the center and it's inhabited by fierce beasts that will not hesitate to tear you apart. As far as I know, there is nothing dangerous in the water besides Man of War jellyfish."

"Wow, I don't think I want to go to this planet now." Meta Knight muttered.

"Well, we have to, so there." Lucas said. "And besides, I want to see jellyfish!"

"You won't up close." Fox said.

"Well, in order for you to go to this world, I have made you a ship." Palutena said. "It's not as big as I originally want it, because I ran out of income." She frowned. "But it'll do. It'll run off the stone's power, so you've got a virtually unlimited power source."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Knuckle Joe said.

"Well, if you're ready, you can start on your journey. The ship has an automatic pilot and a manual, but if I were you I'd keep it on autopilot." Palutena said.

"Ok, can we see it now?" Sar'John was literally jumping up and down because he was so excited.

Palutena snapped her fingers and they were suddenly standing in some sort of docking station. In front of them was the biggest ship anyone had ever seen.

"It's the _1701 USS Enterprise_!" Samus said.

"Um, no, it's called the _Halberd_." Palutena said. "And technically it was suppost to be for Meta Knight's birthday, so happy early birthday."

"…Wow." Meta Knight managed to say. Kirby looked jealous because all Palutena got for his birthday was a spoon.

"Can we go in it?" Falco asked.

"It's you guys' ship."

So everyone went to the bridge of the huge star curser/Star Wars thing.

"I am acting officer!" Pit nominated himself captain.

"Um, no." Meta Knight said. "You can be second in command."

"Ok. Who's smart? They can be science officer!" Pit glanced around.

"Shadow's smart!" Sar'John said. "He can be science officer!"

"I didn't volunteer for this…" Shadow growled, but no one paid him any attention. They were too busy figuring out who should be navigator.

So this is how it all ended up as:

Captain: Meta Knight

Second in Command: Pit

Science Officer/third in command: Shadow

Navigator: Fox

Weapons Control: Captain Falcon (But because Meta Knight was now Captain Meta Knight, they just called Captain Falcon, Falcon)

Head of Security: Link

Engineer: Falco

Communications Officer: Lucario

Doctor(s): Zelda and Samus

Cook: Kirby

The guy who does the things everyone else doesn't want to do: Mario

Everyone else was just there.

"Is it really a good idea to let Link stay on the bridge?" Luigi asked nervously.

"Probably not, but if it does pose a probablem, then we'll throw him in the brig because I'm the captain and I can do anything." Meta Knight said.

"Um…ok…"

"So are you ready to depart?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

So everyone went to their stations. Falcon started pressing buttons and a computerized voice said, "MISSILE LAUNCHED."

"AAAAAAGH!" Falcon pushed a lot more buttons and the voice said, "SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED."

"A_AAAAAGH_!" Everyone screamed and pushed more buttons.

The computerized voice said, "PLEASE DO NOT PUSH THAT BUTTON AGAIN."

But Sonic, who just woke up at that second, pushed it anyway.

Skyworld was obliterated.

I'm kidding!

Mario pushed another random button and the computer voice said, "EVERYTHING CANCELED."

"We live!" Everyone cheered.

Palutena looked really worried that she set the fate of the universe in these guys' hands. "And that's why there's an autopilot."

"Also when there's an autopilot you can sit in your chairs and act important when really you're not and the ship's driving itself!" Lucas piped up.

"You just took all the meaning out of my life!" Fox wailed.

"…Sorry..."

So about 10 minuets later, they were out of the docking station and going to warp speed/hyperspace/whatever you want to call it.

Also Captain Falcon was relieved of duty and Ganondorf took his place.


	2. Are we there yet?

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_** Are we there yet?**_

"Captain's log, Stardate 3789. We are currently making our way across the galaxy to a planet that controls all Psychic power. Palutena, our commander, had told us that something highly suspicious has taken place there and we need to check it out. She also granted us permission to blow things up." Meta Knight said into the log thing that he had found built in to the captain's chair. "I've already relieved our Weapons Control guy of duty because he is a moron. Believe you me, I'll fire everyone else if they're that stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Link said loudly so his voice would get caught on tape.

Meta Knight switched the log off. "Did I give you permission to speak?"

"Oh, we have to ask to do _everything_ around here?" Link asked, looking really innocent.

"Captain? Permission to pee?" King Dedede asked pitifully.

"Yes, as long as it isn't on the bridge." Meta sighed.

King Dedede was out of there before you could say, "Weirdo."

"Permission to breathe, Captain?" Pit asked.

"Permission to blink?" Sonic added.

"Permission to walk?"

"Permission to play the piano?"

"Permission to play the radio real loud?"

"Permission to sing obnoxious songs?"

"Permission to drink coffee?"

Meta glared at them until they shut up.

"Permission to beat their a-" Snake started, but Samus slapped him.

"Permission granted." Meta Knight sighed.

Snake kicked both Sonic and Pit off the bridge.

"Captain's log, Stardate 3789, our Second in Command has been relieved of duty because of the annoying factor. Our new Second in Command is Sar'John from the planet Earth because I say he is." Meta Knight said.

Over at the Science station thing on the bridge, Shadow rolled his eyes and wondered how he got himself in this story in the first place.

"And now everyone has free time to do whatever they want for about an hour, ok? But as soon as it's 3:30 we get back to the bridge." Meta Knight hopped down from the captain's chair and headed out of the bridge, mostly everyone following him.

Soon only Ganondorf and Shadow were left.

"See if you can figure out how to release a toxic gas or something around the ship so we can rule this thing." Ganondorf suggested.

"And return to Palutena so she'll kill us? I think not."

Ganondorf went to mess with the weapons control thing. After a few seconds he found out the ship was loaded with ballistic missiles and torpedoes and photon torpedoes and phazers and all sorts of neat stuff. Even a nuke!

"Dare me to press this button?" Ganondorf asked gleefully.

Shadow looked on-screen to see a planet directly underneath them and gave Ganondorf the evilest glare ever. "There's a planet beneath us. We'd get shot out of space and it'll all be because of you."

"But I'll only nuke that small continent right there."

"No."

Ganondorf left the bridge mumbling about how everyone on this ship was a moron and how they needed to be evil more often or something.

So now Shadow had the bridge to himself. Maybe that was a bad thing…

** WITH SOME OF THE OTHER GUYS**…

"Please sir, can I have some more?" Wario asked pitifully.

Kirby shook his head and said, "Poyo." Which meant something like 'No, you just ate everything in the pot and everyone else's food!'

Zelda, Link, Saki, Lyn, Marth and Ike looked extremely ticked and hungry.

Kirby sighed and started making more soup stuff. Being a cook was harder than it looked, but I guess technically everyone in the ship could be saying that about their job.

"Why do I get stuck cleaning the toilets while you guys do the cool stuff?" Mario wailed.

"Because no one likes you." Luigi snickered.

Soon Kirby's soup was made and everyone wasn't ticked and hungry anymore. It was a good day.

"So how long until we actually reach the planet?" Marth asked.

"Um…three days." Ike said after a slight pause. "Maybe less…maybe more…who knows…"

"It's pretty cool that this thing runs off the power from the stones." Saki said. "And sense there's so many of us and we each have a stone, we have lots of power!"

"I can't wait for Meta Knight to say, 'direct all power to the torpedoes!' That'll be great." Lyn said slightly evilly.

"Hopefully we never have to take that evasive action." Zelda said. "I don't even know how many alien civilizations are out here and how many of them have intelligent life forms."

Everyone ate soup for a few minuets.

"This ship is huge." Link declared. "It's like Palutena expected a huge crew of 400 or something."

"And instead she gets us. Imagine her disappointment." Marth said sympathetically.

Link scowled at him and thought about how great it would be to put a huge jellyfish in that soup of his.

"Well, at least Zelda has some common sense." Ike said. "Without her, Samus and Shadow I think we'd be dead."

"Yeah, but then we have Sonic who likes to press big red buttons that scream, 'DO NOT PRESS THIS BUTTON' and that fact sort of cancels out the fact that three sane people are among us." Link said wisely.

"Oh, shut up." Saki sighed.

** IN ENGINEERING**…

"I wish I could duplicate this energy!" Falco muttered. "Imagine the power! The weapons! The _POWAH_!"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Wolf asked, coming around the corner.

"Um…yes, as a matter of fact…" Falco mentally slapped himself. (How do you do that?)

"But I have to agree with you, this is very impressive."

The two of them looked at the small-ish engine in the middle of the engineering bay and the small pile of green stones inside it, powering the entire ship. How Palutena designed the place, they didn't know, but she sure did one heck of a job.

"So, have you heard? We should be reaching the planet in about three days as long as we're going hyperspace/warp speed/whatever you want to call it." Wolf said.

"Oh, good. I don't know if I'd survive for very long on a ship with insane people. Not you, of course." Falco said quickly, because he knew that Wolf had some pretty sharp claws.

"Good catch there, buddy." Wolf said.

** LATER**…

"Ooooh, check out that asteroid thing! It's as big as the Earth!" Lucas pointed.

"No, you could fit three Earths in there!" Ness said. "And it's coming right towards us!"

Everyone on the bridge sort of freaked out until they noticed that Ness and Lucas were laughing really, really hard.

"Captain, permission to beat their a-"

"Yes, Snake, whatever." Meta Knight hissed.

So now the people who weren't allowed on the bridge were Ness, Lucas, Sonic, Captain Falcon and Pit. Also technically Mario, but he was busy cleaning toilets somewhere.

"How much longer until we reach the planet thing?" Meta Knight groaned.

"Three days, five hours, fifty six seconds and forty two milliseconds." Shadow said.

"Ok, dang, be specific."

Everyone sort of sat there for a while, looking slightly bored and stressed.

"Permission to speak freely, Captain?" Sar'John asked.

"Permission granted."

"This sucks."

"Yes it does, Second-in-Command Sar'John."

"Can I get some coffee?"

"Only if it's de-caf."

"Thank you, Captain." Sar'John left the bridge to be greeted by Ness, Lucas, Sonic, Captain Falcon and Pit standing right outside the door looking creepy.

"Why can't we just throw them in the brig?" Samus asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because the brig is small and they'll go nuts in there." Saki said simply.

"Don't we want that?"

"No, because them we'll have to deal with them later."

Snake accidentally flipped a switch and the computerized voice said, "BALLISTIC MISSILES LAUNCHED. PRIMARY TARGET…HALBERD."

Snake quickly pressed the button that said, Press this Button Only if You are About to Die.

The ballistic missiles sort of died there in space and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Then Lucario accidentally pressed a button over at the communication station and the computer said in a high pitched voice, "HI THERE! I'M F.R.E.D., FREE READY EASY DATA, YOUR HANDY-DANDY COMPUTER PAL! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW?"

Everyone sat there until Meta Knight turned to Snake and Lucario and muttered, "You're relieved of duty."

"_You can't do that to me! I'm the only one on this ship who can translate!_" Lucario yelled.

"Ok, fine, but none of you do that again!" Meta Knight hissed.

"What's the answer to life?" Jill asked.

"42!" F.R.E.D. said gleefully. "ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?"

"Um…sure…go away now, ok?"

"SURE THING!"

It was silent a moment longer.

"Why does this remind me of The Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy?" Trevor sighed.

"Because the author loves Sci-Fi and has been dying to write a scene like that with us guys sense forever, practically." Fox said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know."

It was quiet for a while longer until Shadow discovered that they still got internet connection halfway across the freaking' galaxy.

"COOL! Go to YouTube!" Link said happily.

When they were at YouTube, Link accidentally clicked on some weird link thing and they went to a weird website called .

"Whoa, weird." Zelda muttered.

They found Fics on LOTR and Star Trek, although none of those were very good in the Humor category. Getting slightly annoyed at that fact, they browsed around a bit more until Luigi announced, "Is that my name?"

Everyone looked where he was pointing and Snake clicked it.

CATEGORY: SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL The computer blared.

"That's us!" Samus said in awe.

They began browsing through the Fics when Kirby found a good one and he clicked on it. Everyone began to read but quickly got horrified expressions on their faces.

"Wh…what does that word mean?" Ike asked worriedly.

"Um…" Marth turned pale.

"Let's shut this off now, please!" Luigi nearly passed out.

After that slight scare, everyone tried to forget about it and go back to their lives. But that proved very hard.

"I see this _image_!" Snake wailed. "It BURNS!"

"Permission to leave the bridge for five minuets and gorge out my mind's eye?" King Dedede asked.

"Permission granted! I'm coming with you!" Meta Knight said, following King Dedede.

Everyone began to envy the people that were kicked off the bridge.

** BECAUSE THIS STORY IS LONGER THAN I ORIGIONALLY WANTED, WE WILL NOW SKIP TO DAY THREE, WHEN THEY ARE SCHEDULED TO FIND THE STRANGE PSYCHIC PLANET WHERE STRANGE THINGS HAVE TAKEN PLACE. RESUME STORY**…

"It's _purple_!" Samus said in disbelief. "Weird!"

Everyone, including the people who were kicked off the bridge, were on the bridge to witness the awesomeness of the planet approaching them. It was a very cool moment, partly because everyone was happy that they could get off the ship soon and away from the annoying people.

"So all we gotta do is stop the jerks on the planet that are taking the power?" Ganondorf asked.

"That's the plan." Link said. "Ooooh, I can't wait!"

"Remember that mainly all of the search and destroy will take place on this ship." Zelda reminded everyone. "Because the waters are infested with Man of War jellyfish and the land is infested with werewolves."

Everyone that was looking for a chance to escape the others sort of went into a mini depression because they forgot about that factor. This was gong to be a loooong journey…

"I wonder how big their ship thing will be!" Lucas said excitedly. "Maybe they'll have a ship just like ours! Maybe they got Photon Torpedoes too!"

"Let's hope not." Meta Knight muttered. "Science Officer Shadow! Scan the planet and tell me what you find."

So while Shadow did that everyone got bored and played rock, paper, scissors.

"I AM THE BEST AT THIS GAME!" Luigi yelled after he dominated twenty games in a row.

"Planet's atmosphere is made up of oxygen, carbon…it's actually almost similar to Earth's. Signs of life include the Man of War jellyfish, wolves, bears, and other large mammals. Planet's power reading is off the chart on one side and just barely registering on the other." Shadow said after everyone just started their twenty first epic game of R.P.S..

"Anything else?" Meta asked, going back to the captain's chair.

"No, captain. Nothing else."

"Oh, good." Meta leaned back and glanced at the planet on screen. "All right, everyone. If you don't belong on the bridge, get out."

Everyone that didn't belong got out because they knew that he would call security on them. By the way, security consisted of Link, Lyn, Ike, and Marth. Don't ever mess with them, ever.

"Ok, now, navigator, take us into the atmosphere and set us near by the land. We'll remain stationary in the air until we figure out what to do." Meta Knight said, sounding like he actually knew what he was doing.

Fox looked at the vast array of buttons, levers and switches lined up in front of him. Even though he was pretty skilled at an Arwing, he had no idea what to do on a ship as big as the _Halberd_.

"Um…computer?" Fox asked softly.

"HI AGAIN! WHAT'S UP?" F.R.E.D. said happily. "NEED DIRECTIONS? INFORMATION? JUST TELL ME AND I'LL DO MY BEST!"

"Can you bring us down through the atmosphere and have us sort of hover near the land until we decide what else to do?" Fox asked, embarrassed that he was asking help from the computer while everyone stared at him.

"SURE THING! BUT IF YOU ASK ME, YOU MIGHT BE BETTER OFF DECIDING WHAT TO DO FIRST BEFORE I PUT YOU DOWN THERE ON THAT PLANET." F.R.E.D. suggested.

"I'm the captain, I decide what to do." Meta Knight hissed.

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!" F.R.E.D. said, and then the ship gently moved towards the planet. "ENTERING THE ATMOSPHERE IN TWENTY SECONDS."

It all went very smoothly. Soon they were hovering above a huge ocean as big as the eye could see, with a small stretch of land in the distance. F.R.E.D. set them to idle there in the sky.

"THERE YOU ARE! HAVE A NICE DAY!" the computer shut itself off.

"Who's idea was it to program a computer with lingo and stupid little pieces of advice and snitches of lame phrases?" Ganondorf growled. "If I ever find out I'll bash that guy's head in."

That was when a speaker crackled to life. "Uh…Captain Meta Knight? Slight probablem in Engineering…you might want to see this." Falco said slowly.


	3. The Ship, the planet, and the other prob

_** CHAPTER 3, THE SHIP, THE PLANET, AND THE OTHER PROBABLEM**_

Meta Knight left Sar'John in command and raced down the halls of the _Halberd_. Hopefully the probablem in Engineering wasn't as bad as he was thinking, because all the bad things he was thinking of left everyone dead. He was suppost to be the captain, so if they died it would all be because of him.

The doors slid open and Meta Knight burst into the engine room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't exacally know!" Falco said worriedly. Meta Knight followed his voice until he found him next to the chamber that would change the stone's power to energy to keep the ship up and running. There was a high pitched whistle emanating from the machine and some of the stones were popping around like popcorn while others glowed random, chaotic colors.

"I don't know what this means but no system alerts popped up." Falco said. "Wolf went to check the computer banks to see if there's something on stone or machine malfunction."

"So everything monitoring this thing says nothing's wrong?" Meta asked.

"Yeah, in fact…it doesn't say it's even slightly abnormal at all."

"Keep me posted then, Engineer." Meta Knight said, turning. "I'll be on the bridge."

He returned to the bridge to be greeted by Luigi, who looked really worried. "So are we gonna blow up?"

"No." Meta said. "Now get back to your post…wait a second, you're not even suppost to be on the bridge! Get off!"

Luigi ran out of there.

"Everything's fine." Meta Knight assured everyone. "Just something that may be a slight probablem in the future."

"_Which is…?_" Lucario asked.

"Nothing serious. Get back to your post and keep all radio frequencies open."

Lucario did that.

"Captain, I've been wondering…" Sar'John said. "what happens if we can't stop whatever threat is threatening this planet and others?"

"Oh, I think we have the power to stop it." Fox said for Meta. "I mean, we're awesome, we got weapons, and some of us are _sane_."

"I'm sane!" Link announced so everyone would know.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

Samus opened up a log and said, "Stardate 3834.34. We have reached the psychic planet, and nothing seems hostile yet, which I suppose is a good thing. The ship's computer, F.R.E.D., is a bit annoying, but I can live with it. But I swear, if I have to live through another moment where Sonic or Pit go on a sugar rush I'm going to kill them. I've managed to keep my sanity until this moment, and please let me keep it just a bit longer-"

Alarms began to blare throughout the bridge. Huge red words appeared on screen and blared ALERT, like the alarms didn't alert you to that in the first place.

"What's going on?" Meta Knight demanded.

"_Captain, we're being hailed_!" Lucario shouted over the alarms.

"On screen. And someone turn those alarms off!"

Fox did that and the screen went black. Only sound was available.

"Beings from a distant planet." A voice said, static distorting it. "Leave at once."

"We mean no harm." Meta said. "We're just here to see why the adjustment of psychic powers is disoriented. That's all we're here for."

"Palutena sent you."

There was a brief bout of panic that swept through the bridge.

"For that, you must die."

"Captain, look at this." Shadow said, and then the image of the black screen switched to the ocean and land again, but as everyone watched, a huge battleship slowly appeared in thin air before them.

If the _Halberd_ was the size of a apple, this ship would be the size of a two story house. It was colossal. It was immense. It was gigantic. It was downright massive.

Link's face drained of all the color it had and he just gaped.

"Goodbye, followers of Palutena." The static-y voice said.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Meta Knight screamed. "TO THE ESCAPE PODS!"

Alarms blared through the bridge and rest of the ship as two small pinpricks of light appeared on-screen. The lights grew brighter and brighter….until Lucario could finally figure out what it was.

"_PHAZERS!_"

BOOM

The entire battleship rocked sharply to one side. Everyone began to pile off the bridge as fast as they could.

"ESCAPE PODS THIS WAY!" Lucas wailed. "HURRY!"

"WAIT!" Ike shouted. "What about the teleportation stones?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took off in the opposite direction. "Wait for me!" Lyn darted after him along with Snake, Samus, Marth, Mario and Shadow.

"They'll never make it!" Luigi screamed over the alarms. "The Engineering bay is too far away!"

BOOM

The ship rocked again as more phazers hit. Everyone that was gathered in the hall began to shove their way through the mini crowd to try to get to the pods first and claim the comfiest one.

They first began seeing signs of damage in the next hall. The wall had a huge crack in it and there was the fizzle of electricity. Everyone was forced to go single file and slowly down the hall so they wouldn't get electrocuted to death. The next hall was filled with debris from the roof and everyone had to sort of hurdle. The next hall was burning, forcing everyone to turn around to try to find another way out.

BOOM

A water pipe opened and water drenched everyone including the fire that was starting th spread. But as soon as the water let up, the flames sprang up again.

"HOW DID IT DO THAT?" Jill screamed.

"I don't know! But we need to find another way around this hall!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Follow me!" Captain Falcon shouted. "I think I remember seeing another way around!"

Everyone followed him closely as to not get lost in the smoke and debris.

** MEANWHILE**…

Lyn, Ike, Snake, Samus, Marth, Mario and Shadow ran as fast as they could to get to the Engineering bay before the entire battleship exploded. So far, it was pretty apparent that they had no chance of getting there before it was too late.

"Do you think that once we get the stones we can teleport down to the planet?" Mario asked worriedly as the ship shook violently again.

"I don't know! Palutena didn't even tell us the name of this place!" Lyn shouted over the crash that sounded behind them.

"Because if we can't teleport than we might be stuck here." Marth said quietly. "We'll die here and it'll be horrible!"

"Oh, relax! We're not gonna die!" Ike slapped him. "Now act like a man and come on!"

So act like a man and come on he did. The mini group darted over things in hallways and zoomed around pieces of the roof that had fallen. Twice they had to find a different hall because a few were on fire or electric wires were streaming from the ceiling. Then the journey took a turn for the worse.

"LOOK OUT!" Samus screamed, pulling Snake aside as part of the roof collapsed directly over him. They both staggered backwards and hit a wall.

"Wow…jeez…that was close." Snake managed to say after a few seconds.

"It's blocking the only way to engineering!" Ike shouted, pointing to the rubble. "Come on! We have to get in there! Falco and Wolf are still in there, so even if we can't get the stones we have to save them!"

Together, they managed to move the worse of it and force the door open. They stumbled into the engineering bay to find the lights flickering and a small glow coming from one side of the room. The light steadily grew brighter…

"We have to move quickly! That fire is spreading unnaturally fast!" Marth screamed really loudly, and everyone quickly split up to look for Falco, Wolf or the stones.

"HEY! IS ANYONE HERE?" Lyn shouted. "ANSWER ME!"

A huge explosion answered her. The entire ship leaned to one side and everyone tried to find something to grab on to. Instead, once they realized nothing was bolted down, they tried to not get smashed by sliding tables and huge engineer-ish stuff.

"THE FIRE! OVER THERE! THE STONES!" Shadow shouted, pointing.

Everyone turned to see the only thing in the entire room that was bolted down: the thing that turns the stones' power into electricity to power the ship thingy.

"We have to get to that somehow!" Samus shouted. "But I can't do anything! The ship's slanted too much!"

That was when Ike became the reining hero. He dug the end of his sword into the ground, hauled himself up, grabbed Marth's sword, and wrenched his out of the floor and stuck it further up in the floor. He began to slowly make his way to the machine.

"Yeah! Way to go, Ike!" Mario shouted.

"He's going too slowly!" Snake said. "We won't make it!"

Another explosion rocked the ship, splitting open a wall near Marth's arm. "Uh…Ike? Please go faster!" He squeaked.

Ike was now a little more than halfway to the stones. But he suddenly stopped and pointed, shouting, "OVER THERE! SOMEONE GET FALCO!"

Lyn and Samus began leaping over all the junk that had accumulated near the wall as they tried to reach Falco. He was pinned under a huge wooden table, so he couldn't have possibly moved if he tried.

"Come on, Ike!" Snake growled. "Can you go any _slower_?"

Ike had reached the machine with the stones. He reached up to the door on the thing, and opened it. Green teleportation stones rained out of it on Marth's and Mario's heads.

"OW OW OW OW OW OWWW!"

"Gather them up!" Shadow shouted, grabbing three of the ground.

"INCOMING!" Ike shouted before he landed on Marth's and Mario's heads.

"WAAAHH OW OW OWWW!" They wailed.

"Oops. Anyway, um, here's your sword." Ike handed Marth his sword back.

Samus and Lyn came back supporting Falco, who was limping. They too began gathering up stones left and right.

"Wait, did you find Wolf?" Ike asked.

"Dang it, I knew there was something I forgot!" Samus hissed. "Here, I'll go back and look for him!"

She turned to see that the fire had come dangerously close to the group. Everything beyond the flames had been badly burnt…

"Samus, you can't! We're running out of time anyway!" Falco said. "I'm sure he made it out, after all…he _is_ Wolf…"

Samus turned back to face her group. She couldn't imagine what the others would do once they discovered that Wolf was missing…

"…All right. Let's get out of here."

They had to force their way out of the doors and practically slide down the halls on account of the sloping caused by the damage. Then they reached the main probablem…

"Um…which way?" Mario asked nervously, stuffing a few more stones in his pocket.

"Oh…crap." Snake said. Actually, he said something a lot worse, so we'll just stick to 'oh, crap.'

"EARTH! HYRULE! SKYWORLD! _ANYWHERE_!" Shadow screamed at one of the teleportation stones, but nothing happened.

"They don't work anymore?" Marth went paler than he already was. "OH MY GAH! WE ARE GONNA DIE!"

"Wait!...I think I remember the escape pods being that way somewhere…" Ike pointed.

"THEN COME ON!"

Everyone darted down the halls until they came to a door. "Open, you stupid door!" Samus kicked it.

"It's jammed!" Marth yelled. "Now what?"

"Now you should step aside."

Everyone jumped at the voice that sounded behind them. They spun around to see Wolf standing there, holding his blaster in his hand.

In one shot the door was gone and everyone ran into the room.

"We thought you were dead!" Falco growled. "Where were you?"

"I was trying to find the escape pods too, and then you showed up. I don't know where the others are or if they even managed to escape the ship…good job on getting the stones, by the way."

"Yeah, but they don't even work!" Lyn growled. "We can't teleport to Earth or Skyworld…or anywhere!"

"We'll worry about that later." Wolf muttered, pointing to two escape pods that hadn't been launched yet. "Come on. We don't have much time."

Everyone squeezed themselves into the two and Wolf put the launch sequence in. Then before they knew it they were zooming towards the small island that was infested with large, carnivorous cannibal mammal things.

** MEANWHILE**…

"NOOO!" Ness and Lucas wailed. "NOOO! They're dead!"

Everyone was standing in a mini cliff thing, watching as the burning _Halberd_ went down. The huge mammoth ship kept firing until it broke in half and the two halves began plummeting towards the waters. Zelda could only watch, hope, and let Ness and Lucas cry.

"I…I'm sure they made it out…" Link stuttered. "I mean…"

Sar'John and Pit took to the air. "We can look for them!" They said.

"Wait, if they did make it out, they'd be in an escape pod, right?" Fox asked. "So we might be able to see them."

"I still haven't seen anything come flying from the ship." Jill muttered.

"Maybe they really _did_ die…" Ganondorf couldn't seem to come to that possibility.

"I'm sure they made it out." Meta Knight said in tones that separated a leader from a follower. "I would know if they were dead, and they're not."

"What about us?" Trevor asked. "I mean…we're on an island thing with mutated things that probably want to eat us…how will we survive?"

"Like this!" Link said, unsheathing the Master Sword and accidentally dropping it on Kirby's head.

"POYO!" Kirby growled.

"Yep, we're doomed…" Zelda sighed.

Ness and Lucas started crying again.

"Come on, we might as well find a place to set up camp or something. We might be here for a long time." Luigi suggested.

So set up a camp they did.

"Luckily Zelda is here otherwise we might all be dead by now." Wario muttered as Zelda handed out rice pudding to everyone.

"I'm so glad that she can make food appear out of nowhere!" Knuckle Joe said happily, eating the pudding in three bites (Wait, you can't bite pudding…).

"_This aura is so strong here_…" Lucario muttered, turning to look around for the billionth time. "_It's like there's a ghost_…"

"Don't say that…" Luigi shuddered.

"Can you track where the psychic power source thing is going haywire?" Saki asked. "Because if you can…we might be onto something."

"_I can_." Lucario said. "_But judging by the power…it's far away from where we are now_."

"This is great." Captain Falcon said. "Maybe we can fix this planet up and get rid of those creepers in that ship before too long…and Palutena can get us back home!"

"I sure hope so." Ganondorf said.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

**MEANWHILE**…

Somehow everyone left on board the _Halberd_ managed to squeeze themselves into two tiny escape pods. Somehow they were still able to breathe. Somehow most of them were still sane. Notice how I said 'Most of them'.

"OH NO! SHUT UP!" Ike and Saki screamed at Mario when he suggested they start a sing-along.

Saki, Ike, Mario, Wolf and Samus were all jammed in one of the escape pods. Lyn, Snake, Marth and Shadow were in the other; and they probably were insanely close to insanity too. At least they didn't have to share an escape route with Mario.

"If you mention anything about singing again I swear I will kill you." Wolf growled. "And believe me, I will find a way to even though this thing is tiny."

Everyone was so packed in the thing that they could barely move, yet alone kill anyone. Wolf was either desperate to get Mario to shut up and bluffing or he really was a deadly as he said he was. No one really doubted option two.

"I hope the others aren't as cramped as we are." Samus muttered. Little did she know that Marth was asking the exact same question.

"I hope the others aren't as cramped as we are." Marth muttered, trying to get a look at the planet below them through the window that was mostly taken up by Snake.

"I doubt that." Lyn growled.

"Someone's touching me!" Marth yelled loudly.

"Well, it's sort of hard to find personal space in this thing, Smart One!" Snake retorted.

"Um…" Shadow started.

"IT'S SO HARD TO BREATHE IN HERE!" Marth started hyperventilating.

"No it's not, you're just overreacting!" Snake hissed.

"Um…"

"If you don't be quiet I'll slap you!" Lyn shouted.

"Um, guys, this is slightly important and can concern the fact if we live or die…"

"I DON'T CARE! HE TOUCHED ME!" Marth shouted.

"Marth!" Everyone shouted. "RELAX!"

"Um… guys! We're headed straight for a forest!"

Everyone nearly killed themselves to get a look out of the window.

"OH CRAAAAAP!" Lyn screamed as the pod crashed through the trees and hit the ground with a bone jarring BOOM.

** MEANWHILE**…

"So why did they shoot us down? It seems like everyone hates Palutena." Pit asked as everyone gathered around a huge bonfire thing that Zelda and Link had made.

"It's because she's a Goddess and everyone envies them and yeah…you get the picture?" Sar'John asked. "Also maybe these guys hate Goddesses."

Everyone sighed and started eating the food that Zelda made for them. Dinner that night consisted of hamburgers, potatoes and more rice pudding. Everyone was satisfied with the food, so that left the occupation of watching for evil, bloodthirsty beasts that were roaming the forest nearby.

"This place really gives me the creeps." Luigi squeaked. "I mean, when dark falls…"

"Don't even start with that." Ness shivered.

"Hey, you guys, want to hear about the time I was lost in the woods?" Captain Falcon continued on without waiting for an answer. "It all happened on a dark, kinda cold September night. I was abandoned by my so-called friends because they all thought marshmallows were better than me. So I thought they went into the woods, right? So I went in the woods after them…and that was when I saw…"

"Stop it!" Zelda threw a hamburger at him. "Some of us are already really high strung!"

"I THINK I SAW A BEAR!" Lucas screamed. "In the woods! It was evil!"

"No, that isn't a bear." Jeff said slowly. "But there is something out there…"

Everyone raised whatever they had that qualified as a weapon. "Can anyone tell what it is?" Wario asked nervously.

"N-no...but it looks like a cross between a black bear and a black tiger." Isaac stuttered.

"Maybe the fire scares it." Luigi said hopefully.

"I think that's the only reason we're alive right now." Knuckle Joe said solemnly.

"But what is it?"

Everyone watched in horror as two more black bear/tiger things joined the first. The beasts looked at them with their bloodred eyes…and then turned to their friends and began plotting, by the looks of it.

"It's getting darker." Lakitu muttered. "Maybe more of them'll show up…"

"Hopefully not." Jill said softly.

"I know how to get rid of them." Ganondorf said. "We sacrifice someone and make a run for it. I volunteer Sonic."

"Hey!"

"No, Ganondorf, no one is going to be sacrificed." Link said, sounding like a mother. "…Yet." He added quietly when no one was listening to him.

"Should we attack them head-on?" Fox asked. "Maybe they'll be easier to kill than we think."

"And maybe they're fifty times smarter than us and they'll kill us all when they see a chance!" Trevor added nervously.

Everyone sat there and watched the bear/tiger things in the woods watch them.

"This is very unnerving…" Meta Knight muttered.

"_Look!_" Lucario pointed to the side of their camp.

Everyone looked to see more of the black bear/tiger things begin to surround them. Everyone that was sitting sprung to their feet and grabbed at a sword, or knife, or whatever; looking for some sort of protection.

"What now? I think they realized that the fire isn't going to do anything." Zelda whispered.

"_It won't do anything unless we do something to it." _Lucario said dangerously.

"What?"

Before anyone could do anything, Lucario 'Aura Sphere'd' some of the fire into the paths of the beasts. They reacted violently, trampling each other to get away from the light. But that wasn't the scary part.

Lucario flung more fire at one of the things. The fire hit it square in the face and it vanished, leaving no trace behind.

"Did you see that?" Meta Knight exclaimed. "Look! They saw it too! They're leaving!"

Sure enough, the weird beasts were leaving the group alone. They ran back into the woods and disappeared among the branches and darkness.

Trevor's Squirtle put out the flames that were burning away at the grass nearby and then sat near the fire. "So…what now?"

"We wait for the others." Zelda said matter-of-factly. "And one of us needs to keep watch while the others sleep. It's been a long day."

"Yeah." Ness yawned.

"I'll have first watch." Meta volunteered. "I'm not exacally tired, anyway."

"Ok, then!" Link said happily. "Good night, everyone!"

He fell asleep so fast it was almost comical.

"Um…good night…" Everyone said with slightly awkward looks on their faces.

** MEANWHILE**…

Saki, Ike, Mario, Wolf and Samus painfully exited the escape pod and glanced around. They had practically crash-landed in the middle of the forest, and there seemed to be no sign of the others anywhere.

"What now? Do we just wait here and get eaten?" Saki asked.

"Of course not. Only you will." Samus said, choosing a random direction and walking down it. "Come on, guys. We might as well start looking for everyone else."

So look for everyone else they did.

"I'm worried…what if creepy things attack us?" Mario asked nervously.

"Then we let them eat you so we can escape." Wolf mumbled.

Mario shot him a murderous glare but he didn't notice. They continued on for a while until they came to a small clearing.

"Look!" Ike pointed to the sky, where small traces of smoke were visible. "Maybe the other group lit a fire!"

"Then come on!" Saki headed in the general direction of the smoke. After a second's hesitation, everyone else followed.

Ike was right and they stumbled upon the main group, most of them deeply asleep and curled around a huge fire. Meta Knight stood up and walked over to them. "Oh, good, you're safe. Come on, you need to rest."

The light was nearly gone from the sun and the group that had escaped the escape pod were all too happy to drop off to sleep. But before they did, they passed out teleportation stones and couldn't help but worry about the other group.

** MEANWHILE**…

Snake came to from a slight rustling sound. He painfully dragged himself out of unconsciousness and forced himself to see what was making that noise in the dim light.

"Snaaaake…?" Marth asked weakly. "Snaaaake?"

"I'm right here, moron!" Snake hissed. "What's wrong?"

"Lyn stabbed me with her sword."

Snake lay there for a second before replying, "Was it intentional?"

"No. When we crashed, I landed on her sword." Marth squeaked. "It really hurts." He added.

"Well, no duh. Can you move?"

"If I have to."

"All right…just stay there and I'll find everyone else and then we can try to find the others." Snake stood up and glanced around in the dim light. They had landed in the middle of the forest and as far as he knew, the others were a long ways off. They may have to wait until morning to look for them.

Snake froze as the rustling sound started up again. He slowly turned to face the direction it was coming from, his hand reaching into one of his pockets, looking for something that could make light. His fingers closed around a lighter, and he whipped it out and flicked it on.

Two black creatures that resembled a tiger and a bear mixed dropped Lyn and darted off away from the light. Snake stepped backwards from shock but didn't let the light go out. "GO AWAY!" He shouted as loudly as he could at the bear things. "GO AWAY! THAT'S RIGHT! LEAVE US ALONE!"

There was another shuffling sound behind him and he spun around in time to stop another bear/tiger thing from dragging Shadow off. He then noticed Marth, who was huddled against the base of a tree near where Lyn was lying with horror written all over his face as the thing darted off. "Wha….what was that?"

"I don't know, but I don't think they like light." Snake ran at one that was getting too close for comfort. It turned and darted away like just the sight of fire would burn it. "See if you can get Lyn to wake up!"

Marth painfully reached over and pinched her as hard as he could, but she didn't react in the slightest. "Um…Snake…I think she's dead."

"No she's not. Pinch her harder."

Marth did that but still, Lyn didn't move. Meanwhile Snake had found a leafy branch to use as a torch so the fire was bigger than a candleflame. The tiger/bear things retreated further from the group…but their beady red eyes never left them.

"Lyn! Lyn! Wake up! Come on! We need your awesome sword skills!"

Snake began lighting more leafy branches and sticking them in the ground around the group, making a barrier between them and the weird animals. He then ran to Lyn's side and began to shake her, trying desperately to get her to come to.

"We'll worry about her in a few minuets. How bad were you stabbed?" Snake finally said.

"Um…well, my guts aren't falling out, so I guess it's not that bad." Marth took his left hand away from his stomach, which was stained with bright red blood. "But it really hurts."

"All right. See if you can bandage yourself with your cape. It'll have to do for now." Snake stood up and shouted as loudly as he could, "WE COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP HERE!"

** MEANWHILE**…

"Poyo."

"What…? Why did you have to wake me up?" Samus muttered, pushing Kirby away. "Go and tell Meta Knight. He's the leader here, isn't he?"

"Poyo!" Kirby protested. He stood really still, waiting for Samus to get the hint.

"What, you're cold?" She yawned. "Sorry, I-" She cut herself off as she heard something. After waiting a few seconds she reached over and kicked Fox as hard as she could.

"Wake up! Help me wake the others!"

"What?" Fox was now freaked. He got up, took three steps, tripped over Ike and landed on King Dedede, Lucario and Pikachu. Well, Samus didn't really have that method of waking them up in mind, but it was sure effective.

"Listen!" She whispered loudly as everyone was finally close to awareness. They all stopped yawning or complaining or both and listened as hard as they could. What they heard goes as follows:

"Ok you guys, this really is serious! I need you to come here right now before I have a nervous breakdown!"

"That's Snake!" Falco said. "Come on! He's over here!"

The group darted off into the forest with Falco in the lead. They saw a small light before too long…and that light spread to six others that were surrounding Snake and the other missing crew members from the _Halberd_. Instantly, everyone charged forward.

"Wait! There are these weird things!" Marth shouted. "Over there!"

Everyone spun to look where he was staring to see another of the tiger/bear things advancing towards them; its eyes narrowed in…hatred? It was hard to tell…

Mario launched a couple of fireballs at it and it retreated hastily. Everyone squeezed themselves into the circle of fire and stood back to back.

"Lyn and Shadow won't wake up." Snake said quickly. "Marth landed on Lyn's sword and is bleeding to death, practically, and we're surrounded by these things."

"These are the beasts that inhabit the land." Knuckle Joe muttered, glaring around like he was deciding who to kill first. "They don't like light and will only appear at night, by the looks of it."

"That's the conclusion we came to too." Luigi said. "But they're still creepy."

"If we can carry everyone who can't run we can go back to our camp. There's a huge fire there, keeping these things away. Do you know what they'll do to you?" Meta Knight asked.

"No, but when I woke up I saw them try to drag off Lyn and Shadow." Snake said. "I don't know what they did to them."

"We'll find out later." Ganondorf picked up Marth bridal style and glared at everyone. "Say anything and I'll kill you."

"Wheeee!" Marth said as Ganondorf ran through the fire barrier and back towards the other camp, Mario close by and keeping the beasts at bay.

"Um…ok, that was awkward." Wario muttered. "He must be losing a ton of blood. Anyway, let's get out of here!"

Ike gently picked up Lyn and everyone had this brief image of the lovers Romeo and Juliet, for some reason. Hopefully Lyn wasn't dead and Ike would kill himself just to be with her only to find out that she was still alive so she killed herself to be with him…confusing, neh?

"I'll put out the fires." Lucas offered. "Ness, can you help?"

Together the two of them began to extinguish some of the flames. Luigi was always right behind the pair, just in case one of the beasts decided to lunge at them. But the beasts seemed too smart for that and kept their distance.

"Um, someone help me please!" Sonic said. He grabbed Shadow's leg and began to drag him across the forest floor until Samus rolled her eyes and literally threw him over her shoulder. "Come on! Who's too slow now?"

"Be quiet!" Sonic hissed, but everyone began to get a move on, just to be on the safe side.

When they reached the camp on the cliff side the slight hints of dawn were visible over the water. Everyone could see the giant mammoth ship illuminated by the light.

"Well, we survived the first night." Link said, looking relieved. "Celebrate!"

"It isn't over yet." Zelda said. "We might have at least another three hours before the sun is bright enough to keep those things away."

"HERE COMES THE SUN, DO DUN DO DOOO…!"

"Yes, thank you, Marth. Beautiful."

"Someone stitch him up or something!" Trevor said loudly. "He's annoying and it's bad for everyone!"

Pit and Sar'John took to the skies and offered a lookout until the sun fully rose. Everyone else tried to catch some more sleep after Zelda healed the worst of Marth's wound.

Little did they know that the next day would bring unimaginable horror, humor, and disappearances…


	4. The REAL probablem

_**CHAPTER 4, the REAL probablem**_

"OH MY GAWD LYN'S MISSING A HAND!"

Well, _that_ got everyone up. Zelda was by Lyn's side in a second, looking astonished and a bit creeped out.

Indeed, Lyn's hand was gone…but it was like it was invisible. There was no blood or signs of a blade or anything. And after everyone got over the shock of her missing hand, they realized part of her face was also missing along with her knee…but her leg still acted normal.

"Ok, now this is creepy." Pit paled. "What's going on?"

"I don't know..could those tiger things have something to do with it?" Ness asked, his eyes wide.

"I dunno….but-OH MY GAWD!"

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"SHADOW'S MISSING AN ARM!"

"AAAAAHH THIS IS REALLY CREEPY!" Sar'John screamed as loud as he could.

Luigi fainted.

After Jill revived him everyone sat in a deformed circle and thought about what could have happened.

"I think those beasts have something to do with it." Ganondorf confirmed. "I mean, there's no way this planet's atmosphere or anything is doing this to us, because we would be dissolving too."

"_If they are vanishing like that_…" Lucario thought for a second. "_Where are they going?_"

Everyone sat there, going completely pale.

"_I think the only way to stop this is to reach the power source of this planet and fix it from the foundation._"

"I have to agree." Snake said. "But there's only one probablem."

"What's that?" Trevor asked.

"Something tells me we have to do it before night falls."

"_That's impossible. The source is about a two days' walk away from here._" Lucario said.

"Well, then…we need to leave immeadentally and set up camp well before night falls."

Pit glanced at the sky. "Well…I'd say it's about late morning by the sun. We better get moving."

So get moving they did. Ike offered to carry Lyn again and everyone sort of began to see this hidden love thing for her, even though no one was stupid enough to speak their thoughts about it and confirm it. That would be dumb, and the speaker might lose _their_ hand…only this time with blood and gore and blades involved. Let's move on…

"OUCH!"

Samus cringed but didn't stop walking. "Ganondorf, stop it. You're wearing armor."

"Here, you carry him." Ganondorf ran up to her and dumped Shadow in her arms. Immeadentally her arms began to bleed from his sharp quills and she wondered if Ganondorf just wasn't helpful at all and wanted to just have no responsibility. That was probably the case.

"I hope his quills vanish next." Ganondorf muttered, falling behind Samus to stand next to Zelda. "And then he can just go away altogether. I hate him anyway."

"You hardly know each other." Zelda protested.

"You don't know what I know." Ganondorf murmured, falling behind the entire group to sulk alone, being as antisocial as he was.

Link glanced back at him and shrugged. "I never understood resurrected kings of evil."

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Um…guys…Lyn's right ear just disappeared." Ike said nervously.

Zelda was over in an instant…but it was beyond her power to both stop the vanishing and bring it back. She just nodded and said, "The sooner we reach the power source, the better. I have no knowledge on how to bring back vanishing body parts."

Ganondorf burst out laughing and said something about Link and something else vanishing during a wolf transformation or something. That caused Trevor to beat him up with a Charizard until he cried, "UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Everyone pretended they didn't hear anything and went on with their lives.

"La, la, la, la, la, la!" Lucas sang, his hands over his ears. "LA, LA, LA, LAAAA!"

"Lucas! Relax!" Meta Knight yelled.

So after that highly disturbing scene everyone just walked and kept their mouths shut. Fox began to envy Lyn and Shadow because they were practically dead to the world during that whole episode.

Eventually it began to get darker and the group found a nice clearing to set up camp. While Mario, Luigi and Sar'John gathered up sticks and leaves to use as torches everyone else made sure their weapons were in good killing condition, just in case.

"Um…Ok. Along with Lyn's hand, face, ear and knee…she's lost one and a half legs and most of her right side…" Ness squeaked. "And Shadow isn't much better. They'll…they'll be gone by morning!"

"But _where_ will they go is the question." Meta Knight muttered. "They can't just vanish into thin air…I think they're somehow being teleported somewhere."

"But where?"

The answer hit everyone at the same time.

"The huge ship that blew us out of the sky!"

"But then they would have to have a connection with the beasts here." Pit said, deeply in thought. "Maybe…maybe they sent these mutated thingamajigs here to help throw off the psychic power balance…and lure anyone here into a trap! Come to think about it, they don't really seem like they belong here! Yeah! That has to be it!"

"So we need to get up to that ship." King Dedede concluded.

"Somehow…" Ana muttered.

"I think that the power source here will answer all our questions once we find it." Kat said. "Lucario's right. That's the first thing we need to do here."

"But the bad thing is we have to stay in one place during the night. While we sleep…Lyn and Shadow will vanish from here. We _have_ to save this planet!" Isaac shouted. "Because something tells me if we do they'll be safe."

"I sure hope so." Captain Falcon said as he lit one of the torches. "Come on, we probably need to light the lights now."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The first thing Lyn noticed was she was lying on something soft. The second thing she noticed was her left arm felt like someone had jammed fifty swords into it. The third thing she noticed was there were whispered voices.

She slowly opened her eyes and a flat white ceiling swam into view. She tilted her head to one side and saw something that nearly made her pass out again:

Her left arm was transparent.

She tried to scream but her voice didn't seem to work. She couldn't move. A thousand questions darted through her mind but no answers came. That was the last thing she remembered.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Isaac was right. The next morning, both Lyn and Shadow were gone from the camp. The group carefully extinguished the remaining torches and began to trek onwards, following Lucario.

"I think this power source thing is gonna be really cool." Pit was saying to anyone who would listen. "It's gonna be something like a…a…"

"A kite?" Lucas piped up. "Kites are cool!"

"No, not a kite. Something like…"

"A lizard!"

"No."

"A pony!"

"No."

"Snowstorms!"

"No."

"Spark plugs!"

"Yes, spark plugs. NO, LUCAS! JUST STOP GUESSIN-"

"IT'S A BURRITO!"

"…Someone help me explain to this kid that those objects are not cool!"

"Nope, you're on your own there." Link said happily, skipping up to walk behind Zelda.

This went on for about ten minuets before Lucario said quite suddenly, "_The source is up ahead._"

Everyone got quiet, like they could hear the awesomeness of the power source. Lucario took a few steps forward and moved some bushes aside.

There, in the middle of a small clearing, was what looked like a blue platform decorated by darker blue or purple swirls and designs. There was a glass panel thing in the middle of it, but the glass was shattered, revealing a small hole in the platform…almost like something was stolen out of it…

"What is it?" Trevor asked in awe.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu said, pointing to the platform and then acting like he was surfing.

Everyone shook their heads and carefully approached the thing. "_This is the source of the power_." Lucario confirmed.

"A blue board?" Ganondorf was not impressed. "This is suppost to help this entire freaking' planet?"

"Apparently." Ike said.

"Can anyone else see that?"

Everyone looked over to where Captain Falcon was pointing. "There's a trail of pinkish purple leading that way…"

"Weird, I don't see anything." Marth said. "Sorry, man, you're crazy."

"_Wait…_" Lucario muttered, glancing from the platform to where Captain Falcon had pointed. "_The power trail leads that way also._"

"So on we go!" Luigi said.

"What do you think that thing is?" Jill asked as the group made their way into the trees, following the invisible trail that was only invisible to one of them. "A surfboard, like Pikachu said?"

"No…I think it was some sort of satellite thing." Wolf said slowly. "It must project the psychic power in every direction, therefore equalizing the power to all the planets."

They were all hit with a wave of understanding. "Ooooh…."

"The giant ship must have shot it out of the sky." Zelda concluded. "Once we get the satellite thing back up our next mission is to take out that ship."

They trekked for hours before any food was handed out. After that they continued on throughout they day, stopping only to light the torches at nightfall.

"Ok, the trail leads that way." Falcon pointed. "So we'll head that way in the morning."

"Right. I'll take first watch if that's ok with everyone." Fox volunteered.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

___Those weird bear things…what happened? First they were coming towards us…and then nothing…nothing at all. But their claws…they were poisoned. They had to be…Where am I_?

Lyn forced herself to sit up in the comfortable bed. After glancing around she realized she was in a small white room that was filled with the bed she was in and nothing else. She clenched and unclenched her fists, proving that everything was working ok. She shakily stood up and walked to the door.

Outside she found a small corridor leading to three other doors. Choosing a random one, she entered it. Inside it looked exacally like a hospital directly out of Star Trek or something Sci-Fi-ish.

"HELLO."

Lyn spun around, reaching for her sword, which wasn't there. Whoever had cared for her must have confiscated it. Standing behind her was a large robot that greatly resembled Wall-E.

"I AM A R.O.B.." The robot said flatly. "YOU HAVE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR THREE DAYS."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Lyn asked, taking the presence of the robot as a good sign.

"YOU WERE ATTACKED BY THE BUGS ON THE PLANET. LUCKILY YOU ARRIVED HERE WITHOUT ANY PERMANENT DAMAGE."

"Bugs? The last thing I remember was a bear thing attacking me and-" Lyn suddenly paled. "Shadow! Shadow was attacked by them too! Is he here?"

The R.O.B. paused for a second. "YES,"

"Is he ok?"

"I DO NOT KNOW."

Lyn leaned against the door frame and sighed. "What were those things anyway?"

"THEY ARE CALLED MANY THINGS, BUT WE REFER TO THEM AS SHADOW BUGS, OR PRIMID BUGS. THEY CAN TAKE ANY SHAPE AND ADAPT ANY POWER."

"They seem like they don't belong down there…"

"THEY DON'T. THEY WERE ARTIFICIALLY GROWN IN LABS AND THEN SENT DOWN TO THE PLANET TO WIPE OUT AND KILL ANY OTHER LIVING ORGINISM."

"Kill? Then how am I still alive?"

"OUR MASTER DIDN'T WISH FOR YOU TO DIE."

"Does your master know anything about the disruption of the psychic powers?"

"THAT'S CLASSIFIED."

"Did anyone here create the Primid Bug things?"

"THAT'S CLASSIFIED."

"Can you bring me back to my friends?"

"I CANNOT DO THAT."

"Where exacally am I?"

"THAT'S CLASSIFIED."

Lyn gave the robot a long stare. "Is there anything you _can_ do?"

She half expected the robot to say, 'THAT'S CLASSIFIED' again, but instead it turned away from her and began rolling down the hall. After a second, it said, "COME."

Lyn followed it along hallway after hallway; further and further into the heart of wherever they actually were. After another long hallway the R.O.B. said, "I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO MEET MY MASTER QUITE YET, BUT OUR SECOND IN COMMAND WILL BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU."

The robot opened a door and they stepped into a large, dark room. Lyn's eyes adjusted to the darkness to find a hunched figure bending over a long table. There were sparks flying from the table and Lyn wondered if this second in command guy was some sort of inventor. The R.O.B. wheeled itself next to the figure and said, "MY LORD, SHE IS HERE."

The figure turned and Lyn discovered it was another robot, only this one was a sky-blue in color and at least three heads taller than her. It didn't seem to have a face, only a white panel. But despite its lack of features, it said in a pleasant human-ish voice, "Hello, Lyn. I hope you've recovered from the Bugs."

Lyn took a few steps backwards. "How do you know my name?"

"We have our ways." The blue robot said. "But do not be alarmed. We only mean the best for you. I am an Alloy."

Lyn nodded slowly. "Have you seen my sword?" She asked.

"We had it put in safekeeping when you began to materialize here." The Alloy said. "But you'll get it back soon. I expect you have a lot of questions."

Taking her silence as an answer, the Alloy continued on.

"The Primid Bugs were of my making, meant to help maintain peace between the worlds. But it went wrong. They escaped the ship and got to the planet below, killing every living thing in it and then inhabiting it and multiplying."

"Wait." Lyn said. "What ship is this?"

"This is the Battleship _Night Castle_." The Alloy said proudly. "The largest in the universe."

Lyn's stomach dropped. She was in the ship that had shot the _Halberd_ down…so that meant she was in the heart of the evil…

"We are here to harness the psychic power of this planet." The Alloy went on in that pleasant voice. "Once we have it all we will leave and no one will ever hear from us again. I'm really quite sorry about your ship, by the way. A shame to shoot anything with life in it. I take it that most of you survived?"

"We all survived." Lyn said slowly. "But we were attacked by the Bugs…and sooner or later the others will probably be killed by them."

"Don't you know what happens once they inject their venom into you?" The Alloy asked patiently.

"What? What happens?" Lyn asked, a hint of worry creeping into her voice.

"You begin to slowly teleport to the place where they were made. In this case, this means the _Night Castle_. During those three days you were unconscious you were slowly vanishing from the planet and materializing here."

Lyn thought she was going to be sick…and yet she was pretty fascinated at the same time. The Bugs had more power than she thought, but if the Bugs got to the others on the planet then everyone would end up here sooner or later. No telling what would happen from there on out. Lyn was suddenly very thankful that she had been out cold for those last three days.

But still there was one huge thing that was really bugging her, no pun intended.

"Why did you make the Bugs in the first place?"

"They were meant to be used as a security measure." The Alloy said. "But they got out of hand and escaped down to the planet."

"What happened to the other that was attacked along with me?" Lyn asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He has a great amount of power," The Alloy continued in its now unsettling voice. "power that could be used to destroy the Primid Bugs. Unfortunately if we drain him of his abilities he may not survive. But it is a risk we must take."

"No!" Lyn said firmly. "Don't even think about it! Use some of the power you've been stealing from this planet!"

"But that power is natural here. Natural power won't do anything to the Bugs. Only power that is not from here will have any effect."

"Like fire?" Lyn asked. "They've never seen fire before, have they?"

"Yes, like…fire." The Alloy said the word like it would poison anyone who heard it. "But only for a small amount of time. They are smart creatures. They will find ways to evade and destroy it."

"But why do you need me?" Lyn demanded. "I have no real power!"

"You're here to bring the others."

"How?"

"By just being here." The blue Alloy's voice took a sharp edge to it. "They'll come. And when they do we'll sort out the power wielders from among you. Together you should have enough power to destroy the Bugs."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY! NOW!"

Zelda was jolted awake from Samus' yell..along with everyone else. Once they knew what Samus was yelling at they joined in to scare the weird tiger/bear things away from Fox, Kirby and Ness. They successfully sent them running, but then came the question of, 'what happened?'

"Ness? NESS? NESS, SPEAK TO ME!" Lucas wailed. "DON'T DIE!"

_ "He's not going to die. Even though Lyn and Shadow were taken from here, I can still sense their auras. They are being teleported somewhere._" Lucario said. "_But in the meantime, we can't do anything to wake them up or bring them back._"

"NOOO!" Lucas screamed. "NOOOO!"

"Did some of the fire go out? Is that how they got in here?" Meta Knight glanced around, but all of the torches were still burning brightly.

"They know that the fire won't hurt them anymore." Mario whispered. "We've seriously underestimated them."

"Fox! Fox, snap out of it!" Falco slapped Fox's face, but only to get no response from his friend. "Come on!"

"He won't wake, Falco." Wolf muttered. "We have to let them go for now."

"How did this happen in the first place? Did they attack Kirby? He was suppost to be on watch." Link said softly.

"Kirby…oh, no…who'll make our soup now?" King Dedede screamed like a girl. "NOOO!"

"Relax, fatso!" Zelda hissed. "That's why I'm here!"

"In the meantime, Ganondorf, Snake and Ike…can you carry them? I think we should move after that aura that Captain Falcon spotted." Marth suggested. "How can you even see that aura trail?"

"I think it's these awesome triangular glasses things I'm wearing." Captain Falcon said proudly. "Come to think of it, it must be infrared or something."

"Um, ok."

So on that note Luigi, Wario, Isaac and Sonic grabbed torches and lit the way for everyone. Falcon directed them further and further into the woods, but they came upon nothing.

At least, they came upon nothing until morning.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Shadow slowly dragged himself out of a flurry of nightmares, all of them involving the others and the weird tigers. The first thing he noticed was he couldn't think straight and the second thing he noticed was he couldn't move. He slowly opened his eyes…but something wasn't quite right. He couldn't focus on anything around him and his left eye could barely register a color change. To him, the entire world around him was pure white with no color variations. It hurt his already hurting eyes and he developed a headache.

Then there were voices, but they were faint and unintelligible. They seemed to be close by…at least his hearing hadn't changed. He squinted through the haze of white and scarcely made out two figures standing to his right. He tried to move again but this time realized why he couldn't.

There was what felt like leather belts wrapped around his wrists and ankles. What he was lying on had to be a table. That could only make the people standing nearby…

Shadow still couldn't think straight, but his mind only formed two thoughts which were, 'Don't let them near you' and 'Get out!'

The two figures' voices rose in unison and Shadow felt one of them tighten a belt around his middle. He forced his eyes open and tried to make out their features, but it was like looking through frosted glass. He was nearly blind, he could barely move, and he could hardly think.

_I'm going to die._ Shadow thought before darkness overtook him again.


	5. The ruler of the worlds

_** CHAPTER 5**__**The ruler of the worlds**_

During the night Kirby had almost completely disappeared while Fox and Ness were both missing limbs and maybe part of an ear. The process seemed to have sped up.

"Goodbye, Kirby." Meta Knight mumbled. "Don't worry, we'll rescue you soon."

Within the hour, Kirby vanished. Ness was close to follow but Fox left at least three hours later. After they had completely vanished, the group continued on in silence, determined to find the power source that both Captain Falcon and Lucario could sense.

"_We're getting close._" Lucario said. "_Real close._"

"Oh boy…" Sar'John took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Meta Knight parted the bushes and they came upon the committee of evil bear/tiger things, practically.

"AAAAGH!" Pit screamed, darting into the air.

"OH CRAP!" Everyone else began to fire or slash at the things and they began to dissolve into the air. But more were always there to take their place.

Mario meanwhile didn't have anything to fight with. He shoved his hands into his pockets and drew out his teleportation stone and chucked it at the beasts.

Instantly they backed up and cowered behind each other, staring at the stone like it would bite them. Mario grabbed a stone from Samus' pocket and shouted, "Ha! Come and get us!"

"Hey, throw a couple over here!" Snake screamed.

Mario was about ready to throw a couple stones at him when he saw what was happening to Luigi. One of the beasts had him cornered, and before he could do anything, it had sunk its teeth into his neck. Luigi collapsed and didn't move.

"LUIGI!" Mario yelled, throwing stones at the bear/tiger. "NOO!"

By now everyone had begun to spread the stones out and had eliminated most of the beasts surrounding them. Once they had a protective circle of stones they ran to Luigi.

"Is he ok?" Zelda demanded.

"Of course he's not! Luigi! Speak to me!" Mario screamed.

"Look, where it bit him…there's no mark." Jill whispered. "What did it do?"

"I don't know…yet. I demand to know what's going on around here!" Captain Falcon shouted. "Don't we all?"

"Look, his pinkie's vanishing." Lucas said quietly. "He's disappearing too."

"NO, LUIGI!" Mario screamed again. "NOO! You're the only family I have left!"

Lucario had strayed from the group and gone over to where the stones were keeping some of the beasts at bay. Behind them was what looked like a pinkish purple jewel...and it was radiating power.

"_I think we've found the last piece to the platform._" Lucario announced solemnly.

The beasts stared at him as if daring him to step outside the stones. They weren't moving and neither was he.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The first thing Ness realized was he couldn't move. Upon opening his eyes he discovered that leather belts were securing his wrists and ankles to a pristine white table. One small flame of fire set him free and he began to look around the room.

On a table across from him was Fox, who was still unconscious. Ness undid his bonds and then nudged him slightly. "Fox!" He whispered. "Wake up!"

Fox still didn't move so Ness conjured up a small sphere of PK Thunder that was hardly bigger than his thumbnail and jammed it into Fox's arm.

"EEEYAAAH!" Fox practically jumped a mile and landed on the floor with a loud crash. "Ow! What happened? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Sorry…I had to wake you up." Ness squeaked. "I don't know where we are…but I don't know where the others are either."

"Well, the door's over there." Fox pointed to the door and then turned pale as he caught sight of his hand. "Um…Ness…where's my index finger's claw?"

"Uh…"

"Don't answer that…never mind." Fox gave him a shaky smile. "Ok, I'll forget I even noticed that and we can get out of here, ok?"

"Ok with me." Ness looked freaked out but he didn't object.

The two of them made it to the door and into the hall. They rounded a few corners until they heard a door opening. Ness held his breath and Fox reached for his blaster…but it was gone.

Around the corner came Kirby.

"AAAH!" Ness and Kirby both screamed, mostly out of shock and 'OMG, you're alive!'.

"Could you be any louder?" Fox growled. "Come on, we need to find Lyn and Shadow. I have a feeling they'll be here somewhere."

Kirby gave Fox a worried look and said, "Oohyo."

"What?"

"Oohyo."

"Don't you usually say 'Poyo'?"

"Oohyo!" Kirby's eyes welled up in tears. "Oohyo!"

"Fox…I think he lost his tongue." Ness whispered in shock. "Is that right?"

Kirby nodded sadly and burst out in tears, clutching and using Ness's pant leg as a tissue.

"Eeeew. Um, Kirby, don't worry. Fox lost his claw." Ness said hopefully.

"I lost _five _of them." Fox grimaced, showing Ness his hand that was now claw-less.

"Wow." Ness said in shock. "I didn't seem to be effected by anything…"

"Lucky." Fox said. "Anyway, we need to find the others. And get some answers."

The three of them trekked down the hall, hiding on occasion when they heard someone. Before long they reached a door marked TOP SECRET.

"I vote going in." Fox said and pushed the door open.

They stumbled into a lab. A rather messy lab, at any rate. Weird chemicals were spilled over tabletops and floor and there were large test tube things lined up on another. Inside these test tubes was what looked like smoke swirling around.

"Weird." Ness said, looking into one. "I wonder what this is."

As he watched, the smoke took the shape…of him. Ness stumbled backwards in shock. "It…it looks like me!"

Fox stared at the weird smoke and it began to take the shape of him. Then realization hit him. The beasts on the land…this stuff was what they were made of. He recognized the weird smoky look of it and how they copied the other beasts' looks exacally. So what was some of it doing in a lab? Unless…

"Something tells me this place plays a major role in the psychic disturbance." Fox said, watching the tiny shadowy figure in the tube pound on the glass. "We need to get to the bottom of this."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Luigi woke up tied to a table and not knowing where he was. Not a very good way to wake up. He easily burned through the belts with a small amount of green fire and sat up, taking in his surroundings. The last thing he had remembered was one of the scary beasts sinking its teeth into his neck…but as he rubbed his hand over the spot, there wasn't any hint of blood or even a scar.

He stood up…or at least tried. His left leg buckled and he hit the floor hard. "Ow!"

He sat there for a few seconds, rubbing his leg. That was when a terrible realization swept over him. The leg that had given out under him was atrophied and weak, like it had been in a full cast for a few months. But he couldn't have been out that long…On the other hand, that would explain why he didn't have a scar from the beast, but why weren't his other limbs matching his leg?

Luigi got up slowly and leaned against the wall and bit by bit made his way to the door. After entering out into the hall he went right and fought to keep upright every step of the way down the hall. It wasn't long before he heard voices. Luigi froze, not sure what to do or where to go. He was still frozen when Fox, Ness and Kirby rounded the corner and nearly ran into him.

"You're alive!" Luigi squeaked. His leg buckled again and he lay on the ground for a few seconds. "I can't believe it! We're alive!"

"Yeah…what happened to you?" Fox asked. "I lost all the claws on my hand and Kirby lost his tongue. This is really starting to scare us."

"My leg is really messed up." Luigi leaned against Fox heavily and took a few steps. "I can hardly walk."

"Well, that's why I'm here." Fox said, helping him down the hall. "We're looking for Lyn and Shadow, but we have no idea where they could be."

"Same here." Luigi said. "But as long as we stick together we should be fine, right?"

Ness and Fox didn't bother to say that the guards here would probably be loaded with weapons of mass destruction and they'd be dead before they could mutter, "hi."

"We should be fine, right?" Luigi repeated, looking a bit concerned.

"Oohyo." Kirby said uncertainly.

"Oh man, this does not sound good."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"BEAT IT!" Falco screamed, brandishing a teleportation stone in a beast's face. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The beast turned and ran, leaving the giant purple pink jewel thing unguarded. Lucario used some of his power to raise it into the air and begin guiding it the way they had come. "_We need to install this into the platform._"

"Right behind ya." Captain Falcon helped him guide it around some trees and everyone else followed.

"All right! What do you think'll happen once we get that thing in the other thing?" Link asked.

"The one thing will happen." Ganondorf snickered.

Mario was still grieving over Luigi. "What if I never see him again?"

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Samus assured him.

Snake tossed his teleportation stone in the air and caught it again. "I wonder why those beasts were so afraid of these things."

"It came from Palutena." Zelda said. "They obviously hate her or something."

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Lucas, who was staring at his stone. "It's got writing on it! Everyone, check your stones!"

They all whipped their stones out of their pockets or wherever and read the following.

_We're all being teleported to the ship; called Night Castle. Everyone being attacked by tiger things called Bugs being sent here. Lyn_.

"Lyn wrote to us!" Knuckle Joe said happily. "She's still alive!"

"Can we write back?" Jill asked.

"The stones are working again!" Wario cheered.

"I'll try!" Link volunteered. He took a stick from the ground and scribbled slightly on the stone. Where he scribbled left a golden trail. After a few seconds, it vanished and Link wrote in tiny cramped handwriting,

_ Lyn, good to know you're alive! We think we've found the thing to restore the psychic power here. We'll restore it and then come rescue you guys. Where are the others_?

After a few minuets the reply came.

_ Don't come. We can get out ourselves. I have no idea where the others are_.

Nearly directly after that message was sent this one came:

_ We're here and we're alive. Well, Ness, Luigi, Kirby and I are. I, meaning Fox, at any rate. But something happened when we came here. Kirby lost his tongue, I lost five claws, and Luigi's leg is seriously screwed up. We have no idea where Shadow is_.

_ Shadow, if you can read this, reply in any way_. Link wrote.

The group stood in silence for a full five minuets, but no reply came. Eventually Lyn wrote back:

_ Second in command, an Alloy, said he was to be used along with others to rid the planet of Bugs. Fox, your group must have been the others he was talking about, because he just issued a security breech. Go and hide somewhere safe_!

Ganondorf scribbled this short note: _Should we get captured by Bugs and head up there to help_?

_ Under any circumstances: NO! They may kill you! Protect yourselves in any way_! Lyn's writing was hard to read now._ I have to go. Will write soon_.

With that, they lost all communication with the others.

"So…" Trevor said nervously.

"_So we need to restore that platform as soon as possible_." Lucario began to move it through the trees again. "_Come on_!"

So come on everyone did.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Lyn stashed her teleportation stone deep within her pocket and faced the Alloy that had come to her prison to bring her to the master of the place.

"He is ready to meet you now." The Alloy said. "Come."

Lyn followed him out into the hall and down another, until they came to a dark colored door that looked out of place in the white ship. The Alloy opened it, and they entered.

In the center of the room was what looked like a blue flickering ghost of a man. He spread multicolored butterfly-ish wings wide and hovered above the Alloy and Lyn, staring down at them.

"Master, this is one of the prisoners." The Alloy stated clearly. "She survived the _Halberd_ crash."

_And others along with her survived also, correct?_ The ghost flickered like an old tape.

"Yes, sir."

"Who are you?" Lyn asked.

_ I am Tabuu_. The ghost said. _Ruler of this planet and all the others_.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Luigi, Kirby, Ness and Fox found a place to hide…in a broom closet.

"Now this is very uncomfortable." Ness groaned as a broom poked him in the butt again. "You just had to chose the most cramped place you could find, didn't you, Fox?"

"Yeah." Fox said, annoyed. "Hello, we were about to be killed by guards running down the hall! This was the only place we had to hide!"

"Be quiet!" Luigi growled. "They're coming back."

They all got quieter as more guards ran down the hall, their boots clomping on the ground non-stop.

"This is really scary." Ness squeaked. "I'm scared."

"Oohyo." Kirby whispered.

"It'll be ok." Fox whispered back to them. "As long as we're quiet."

"I found a lever." Luigi said. "It's big and red and kinda squishy."

"Really. Don-" Fox was cut off as Luigi pulled the lever and sent the closet spinning. They were now facing another hallway, this one apparently on the other side of the closet. Three doors lined the hall.

"Wow, nice going, Luigi." Fox said, carefully glancing around. Once confirming that nothing was booby trapped or anything, they slowly made their way down the hall.

"Where do you think this leads?" Ness asked excitedly.

"Hopefully somewhere good." Luigi responded, struggling to keep up with Fox's quick pace. "Hold up, I can't go that fast! You're literally dragging me along!"

Fox slowed a bit but nevertheless kept going at a slightly fast pace to get keep them moving away from anyone hostile. Who knows who could be around that corner up ahead…or who could be sneaking around the corner behind them…

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Shadow knew he should be dead…but then why were there more distorted voices around him? It was exacally like it had been before he had lost consciousness again. He opened his eyes, but saw only the frosty glass distortion of figures gathered around him. One of them was holding something…

He caught snitches of sentences but they didn't make any sense to him. _Night Castle…leader…Destination…Tabuu_…They were arguing. One side of the room was arguing over whoever Tabuu was and the other was wondering if they should go ahead with the extraction. Shadow forced himself to be more alert. What were they planning to do to him? Who was Tabuu? Where exacally was he?

The sound of a door opening snapped him out of his thoughts that were as clouded as his vision. There were shouts of worry and then a scream of, "SECURITY!"… muffled thumps…silence. Someone was undoing the restraints on the table.

"Shadow, can you hear me?" Ness' voice asked out of seemingly nowhere. "We're getting you out of here, ok? Come on, can you walk?"

Through his left eye, Ness was just shades of distorted and extremely blurry gray, black and white. His right eye wasn't much better; although it made out the color of Ness' baseball cap, shirt and pants, the world was possibly blurrier.

"I….I can't see…" Shadow groaned, leaning on Ness as he helped him up.

"Ok, well, just stick with us. We'll get you out of here." Fox's voice sounded to his right. "We've just got to find Lyn now…"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_ We've rescued Shadow, but something's wrong with him too. He can't see. We're trying to find Lyn now_.

"Short and sweet. Awesome." Wolf muttered, reading the golden print on the stone he held.

"Shadow can't see?" Sonic nearly yelled. "This isn't good in the slightest!"

"No really." Samus guided Lucario around a patch of thorns because he was so focused on making the strange gem thing float in front of him.

"_Come on, the sooner we get this in the platform, the better!_"

"I'm writing back." Lucas said. " 'Ok, great. And be careful.'"

"It's no use, Lucario! We won't get back to the platform until tomorrow!" Zelda shouted as Lucario ran headlong into a tree, causing him to lose concentration on the gem and having it crash to the ground.

"_Fine._"

Ganondorf and Captain Falcon began setting up camp for the night, lighting torches just to have some light when it got darker. They spread everyone's teleportation stones between each torch, providing a good barrier between them and the outside world. But just to be on the safe side they posted a guard.

"Hee, hee. Look at Lucario." Trevor giggled, pointing.

Lucario, exhausted from making the gem float around all day, had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around the thing. It was apparently very cute to Trevor.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny." Kat said. "Go to sleep."

Ana slapped her a high 5.

So while everyone else slept, Isaac kept watch for beasts that would never come.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Lyn stared at Tabuu for the longest of times. Finally she said, "Really. So…is this your ship?"

_Yes._ Tabuu said. _It runs off of the psychic power of this planet. We also store it for backup._

"Quite an income you must have, then." Lyn remarked. Behind her back she pulled out her teleportation stone and began scribbling on it with fast strokes. Hopefully the others would be able to read it. "Why did you shoot us down? And how do you know Palutena?"

_Palutena...and her army._ Tabuu's voice was filled with hatred. _I have long despised her_. _We have fought over planets for longer than I can remember_.

"Really." Lyn said, still scribbling. "So…why are you still here?"

_ It is true our ship is running on full power_. Tabuu said. _But we're here for another purpose_.

"Which is…?" Lyn asked.

Tabuu gave her an unnatural smile.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Fox watched in awe as Lyn's fast, cramped and sometimes backwards writing filled his stone. Tabuu was the leader here, a ghost-ish guy with butterfly wings. He had authorized the ship to be shot down and created the Bugs. He had disrupted the power of the planet to lure Palutena's followers…but not Palutena herself. But what he was still here for was what shocked him the most.

_ He's still here because he plans to destroy the planet_. Lyn's writing said.

"Tabuu's going to destroy this planet." Fox said softly. "We've got to stop him! If we don't…who knows what that would do to effect the other planets!"

"Their power would either diminish or grow so powerful that they can't control it anymore." Ness whispered. "I don't know what it would do to me, though…"

Shadow raised his clouded eyes to the end of the hallway and muttered, "Someone's coming. I can hear them."

As fast as they could Fox herded everyone into another broom closet. A pair of security guards rushed past and out of earshot. Kirby decided that the closet was safe and made a comfortable chair thing with some coats, obviously prepared to stay in one place for a while. Fox took the hint and leaned against the wall. "We're going to be here for a while. Might as well get comfortable."

Ness leaned against the door and played with a yo-yo while Luigi glanced around and used various objects to make a sort of makeshift pillow. He curled in a corner and almost immeadentally began snoring, so Fox had to kick him.

Shadow was the only one on edge and he kept turning his head from side to side as if hearing colors and textures; to take the world in by sound alone.

"Hey, relax. I'll have first watch if it makes you happy." Shadow's ears swiveled around to face Fox and he nodded slowly.

So while his escape buddies took a snooze, Fox wrote to the others via stone after about three hours.

_ Security's gotten a lot tighter_. He wrote. _Might have a probablem finding Lyn_.

_ You're having a probablem? We've just been attacked by those Bug things in the middle of the morning! Luckily no one was infected, but it's only a matter of time_! Link wrote furiously_._

_ Jeez, sucks to be you_.

_ Be quiet and find Lyn before Ike flips out_.

_HEY!_ Ike apparently joined the conversation.

_ Just kidding, bro. Go back to keeping Lucario from running into trees._ Link wrote.

_ I'm going to rest now. Ness is having second watch if you want to talk to him_. Fox scribbled. _Talk to you soon_.

"Hey. Ness, wake up. Your watch." Fox whispered.

"What? Oh, ok." Ness sat up and took over the watch as Fox lay down and used a coat as a pillow. "Hopefully nothing will happen…"

"Hopefully." Fox muttered.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Lyn had successfully passed on all needed information to the groups, but the real question was how the heck was she going to get herself out of here alive? Tabuu didn't seem like the type to mess around with.

"So why am I still here?" Lyn asked innocently. "The Alloy said that as long as I'm here the others would come."

_ He is right, but they won't come soon enough_. Tabuu said. _And besides, you warned them_.

Lyn's heart skipped a beat and she took a step backwards. "What? What do you mean?"

_ I mean that you've been telling them my plan._ Tabuu conjured up what looked like a purple spear out of thin air. _You will die now_.

Lyn dodged to the side as the spear crashed into the ground…but it didn't even make a mark. The only thing she had that could possibly be used as a weapon was her teleportation stone, but if Tabuu got ahold of it…

_ HELP!_ Lyn wrote. It was really the only thing she could do.

Tabuu threw another spear at her but she rolled out of the way just in time. She darted for the door…but it was locked. Lyn turned around to see the Alloy rushing at her.

"WHAA!" Lyn flipped over its head and landed behind it. She kicked it in the back of the knees, making it fall to the ground with a loud THUMP. Another spear crashed next to her.

There was no way she was going to make it out alive.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_HELP!_

"Um…Fox? Lyn's in trouble." Ness squeaked, nudging Fox awake. "She just wrote for help."

Fox was up in an instant, waking Kirby and Shadow. Luigi was already sitting up, looking slightly worried. "Come on!"

"What? What's going on?" Shadow demanded.

"Lyn's in trouble!" Both Ness and Fox said a bit more loudly than anticipated.

They managed to get out into the hall without much trouble. But as they rounded the next corner they ran into a squad of robots that looked freakishly like Wall-E.

"HALT!" They said in unison.

Fox reached for his blaster…but then remembered that it had been taken when he had appeared in the ship. He said instead, "We're unarmed."

"COME WITH US." The leader of the robots said. The rest of them spread around the group and began leading them down the hall. "OUR MASTER WILL DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH YOU."

Ness shot Fox a hopeful glance. If they were leading them to their master…there was a good chance they'd meet up with Lyn.

_ If she's still alive_. Fox pushed that terrible thought away. The robots lead them another endless hall, into an elevator, and down three more halls until they reached a door.

"OUR MASTER WILL SHOW NO MERCY." One of the robots warned, opening the door.

As soon as it opened someone came shooting out the door and into the wall on the other side of the hall. Fox nearly dropped Luigi in his haste to get to Lyn.

"Lyn! Lyn!" He shouted. "Are you ok?"

"Fox! Get out of here!" Lyn struggled to her feet and wiped blood away from her nose. "Tabuu's in there! He'll kill us-"

She was cut off as what looked like a flickering image of a blue rope slithered out into the hall and wrapped around Fox's ankle. It then pulled him into the room before anyone had a chance to react.

"Dmn it!" Lyn hissed, taking a few careful steps towards the door. "TABUU! Let him go!"

More blue ropes exited the door and snared the group, bringing them into the dark room. Tabuu was staring at his prey like he expected more.

_ You should have all died when we shot your ship down_. He hissed. _But now the only thing that stands in the way of me blowing this miserable planet to bits is you_.

Lyn's leg had been trapped by the rope so she was hanging upside down, but that didn't stop her from glaring at Tabuu and nearly shouting, "Well, if you're all powerful, then destroying us shouldn't be a probablem."

"Why did you say that?" Luigi whimpered.

Tabuu cocked a transparent eyebrow. _Are you challenging me_?

"No she isn't!" Ness squeaked.

"I am." Lyn said, completely ignoring the others. "If you're as powerful as you say, then kill me."

"Are you _mad_?"

Tabuu waved his hand and a purple spear appeared, aimed at Lyn. With another flourish of his arm, the spear darted for her head.

Lyn grabbed her feet and pulled herself up out of range of the spear. She felt the crackle of electricity as it passed too close for comfort and hit the wall.

_BANG_!

Instead of a metal wall there was now only open air looking down over the planet's island. A bit taken back from the turn of events, Tabuu released everyone from the ropes.

Fox managed to land on his feet, but Kirby wasn't so lucky. He hit the ground headfirst and as he was getting up, Ness fell on him. As they both were trying to get up, Shadow fell out of nowhere and pushed them back down.

"AAAAGH THIS IS GETTING NOWHERE!" Ness yelled.

"Sorry." Shadow growled. "What happened? There was a bang…"

"Tabuu blew half the wall out." Lyn said, glancing out the hole. "But it's still way too far to jump."

_You have a choice_. Tabuu said evilly. _Face me, or jump_.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"There's the platform! There's the platform! There's the platform!" Lucas said excitedly. "There's the platform! There's-"

"Ok, we get it!" Ganondorf yelled. "There's the platform! Now put that jewel thing in!"

Lucario guided the jewel over to the broken glass compartment in the platform and lowered it in.

A low hum came from the entire thing for about three seconds, and then the glass reappeared where it had been missing. The blue and purple stripes on it began to glow. Lucario and everyone else stepped backwards as it began to float into the air.

"We did it!" Ike said in awe as the platform rose into the sky and began drifting away. "Lucario, are the psychic readings going back to normal?"

"_They are._" Lucario said.

"Great, one thing down on the list of things to do. Next thing is to find everyone else and the last thing is to get a way out of here, right?" Link asked.

"Yep." Pit nodded. "Come on, someone write to them!"

But before Zelda could write anything golden writing spread across her stone.

_ Good work, guys. That platform thing is drifting right towards us_.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Look!" Luigi pointed into the clouds, where a blue platform was approaching. "That thing equalizes the power here…and could possibly save us too!"

"We'll have to jump." Fox muttered, jumping out of the way as another of Tabuu's spears crashed next to him. "Luigi, I'm sorry, but I'll have to throw you."

"WHAT?"

"Unless you want to die!"

"When you put it that way…"

"Watch out!" Lyn shoved them out of the way as another spear landed next to them.

"It's getting closer." Ness pointed.

The platform was getting close enough so everyone could see the designs on it. Fox swiftly picked up Luigi, ran to the hole in the wall, and chucked him out.

"WHAAA!"

Luigi hit the middle of the platform and shakily glanced around. Ness joined him and while Lyn distracted Tabuu, Fox got Shadow out of there.

"So we'll just ride this down or something?" Ness asked. "Sounds good to-"

There was the sound of breaking metal and Tabuu flew out of the ship and hovered above them, spears ready in his hands. _This will be your downfall_! He shouted before throwing them.

"NO!" It was all they could do to keep dodging as the spears crashed left and right. But they couldn't dodge forever.

Shadow tried to separate the clouds from the platform from Tabuu, but his eyes weren't any better sense he had appeared on the ship. Following the sound of Tabuu's voice as he shouted insults at them he focused on that point in the sky and shouted:

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A spear slowed and Luigi was able to roll out of the way just in time. Fox took advantage of the moment and kicked Tabuu in the face about fifty times over. Lyn attacked his wings and Ness used PK Thunder and Fire to deal as much damage as he could. Luigi began launching fireballs.

About twenty seconds later Shadow stopped the attack and Tabuu entered a world of pain.

_ AAARRGH_! His wings seemed to shatter and he landed on the platform. _I'll get you for that_!

"KEEP ATTACKING!" Lyn shouted.

They rushed at Tabuu again and began beating every inch of him they could reach. Tabuu sent a torrent of spears at them but they managed to dodge…

"WHAAA!" Ness screamed, just barely grabbing the side of the platform before he fell into the forest below. "HELP!"

"Ness!" Fox ran over and began pulling him up. "Hang on! I'll get you up!"

Tabuu launched another spear attack aimed in their direction. Lyn stepped between them and the spears and took a full hit from one of them. She collapsed onto the platform and didn't move.

"LYN!" Luigi screamed. "LYN!"

_DIE_! Tabuu shouted over him, charging what looked somewhat like Lucario's Aura Sphere, only it was purple. Luigi could only brace himself for when it hit.

Tabuu launched the sphere…

Through his clouded eyes, Shadow could vaguely make out a purple ball of pure energy and made a split second decision. Stepping to one side, he took the full hit.

"AAAAHH!" Kirby tried but failed to catch him as he rocketed backwards…and off the blue and purple striped board.

Ness was now safely back on the platform but he could only stand and stare where Shadow had vanished. "No…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Luigi roared, getting shakily to his feet and launching a huge fireball powered by fury at Tabuu. He was too slow, and the attack hit him dead on. While he was recovering from the hit, Ness, Fox and Kirby joined in on the assault.

"TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND SOME OF _THIS_!" Fox shouted, practically bashing Tabuu's face in. "AAARGH!"

That was when they heard a voice behind them: "Hey, need a hand?"

They spun around to see Pit, loading an arrow into his bow. "Don't worry, Sar'John caught Shadow." He said before letting it fly.

The arrow pierced where Tabuu's heart should have been. In a long howl of fury, he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving everyone to catch their breath and recover slightly.

"So…that was Tabuu?" Pit asked, gently picking up Lyn bridal style.

Everyone only managed to nod.

"Well, he's no one now." Pit smiled grimly. "I'll be right back. I think Lyn needs to get to Zelda more than anyone."

He jumped off the satellite and glided down to the ground.

** LATER**…

"Give up the ship and no one gets hurt." Zelda said, raising a machine gun as big as Ness in the direction of the R.O.B.s. "Now everyone in that escape pod."

After much herding and threatening, they managed to stuff the entire crew of 492 R.O.B.s plus the Alloy into an escape pod not meant for 493 people. Wolf launched the pot and waved, saying, "_Hasta la Vista_, morons!"

"Now someone flamethrower the island. We need to get rid of those Bugs." Knuckle Joe said.

"Right. Just as soon as we figure out how to steer this thing." Meta Knight muttered.

Soon they were all gathered on the bridge, looking over the vast array of buttons. Sonic pressed a giant red one that blared, DO NOT PRESS THIS BUTTON.

As they watched, the _Night Castle_ dropped about fifty bombs on the island and blew the entire thing to oblivion.

"Wow, I never knew that would actually come in handy at some point." Captain Falcon said, utterly impressed.

"Me neither." King Dedede muttered.

"Um..well..anyway…" Meta Knight said from the Captain's chair. "Sonic, get off the bridge. This is for everyone's safety. And Fox, see if you can get us out of the atmosphere!"

Fox eyed the vast array of buttons, levers and switches and said, "Computer?"

"YES?" Came a female computerized voice.

"Take us up and out of here."

"YES, SIR." The computer said.

"All right, Palutena, here we come!" Falco said.

**LATER**…

"I honestly can't do anything." Zelda was saying. "But maybe Palutena can."

Fox sighed. "Well, I'll just have to have some metal claws implanted or something."

"It's not you I'm especially worried about, though." Zelda said. "Or possibly Luigi, because he can exercise the muscle back in his leg. It would just have to take a while. But I'm more worried about Kirby, because I can't re-grow his tongue or anything; and Shadow. I don't want him to go blind."

"We just have to cross our fingers and hope that Palutena can help." Link sighed.

"Yeah."

That was about when Samus came running into the room yelling, "IF SOMEONE MANAGES TO CATCH PIT, SAR'JOHN OR SONIC, THAT'D BE GREAT! THEY GOT INTO THE COFFEE AND ARE RUNNING AROUND HERE LIKE MADMEN!"

Everyone was slightly taken aback before Ganondorf muttered, "Here we go again."


	6. Returning Home

_**CHAPTER 6, Returning Home**_

"Captain's Log, Stardate 3283 point 31. We are returning home on the _Night Castle_ and eagerly awaiting Palutena's welcome. Hopefully she can heal some of our crewmates. In the meantime to keep ourselves busy, we've set up groups of three to track down some other crewmates who have gone nuts off of coffee. Hopefully this will not end in disaster. Meta Knight out." Meta Knight put the Captain's Log away and said, "So how much longer until we reach Earth or anywhere decent?"

"Um…" Fox was doubling as Science Officer. "About three hours."

"PRAISE THE LORD!"

In those three hours Samus and Snake managed to track down all three hyper people and lock them in the brig. It was a huge relief for everyone because they all got about twenty minuets of quiet.

"Computer, take us through the atmosphere. Once there, wait a few seconds and then leave this galaxy and go away forever." Trevor said.

"UNDERSTOOD." The Computer said. "ENTERING ATMOSPHERE."

"Now to see if these work again." Marth said, raising his teleportation stone. "Um, someone should go and tie Sar'John, Pit and Sonic up so they don't go nuts in Skyworld too…Um, yeah…Skyworld!"

Much to the relief to everyone, the stones were working again and they appeared in Skyworld, right in front of Palutena.

"Great job." Palutena smiled. "I couldn't have done better myself."

"Oohyo." Kirby pointed to his mouth. "Oohyo."

"We had a slight incident where a couple of us lost things." Fox held up his hand. "See?"

"No, I can't." Shadow hissed.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Palutena just smiled and said, "Oh, I can fix all that easy."

"POYO!" Kirby began dancing in circles.

"I can see again!" Shadow actually smiled.

"My leg's better!" Luigi cheered.

"Hurray, claws!" Fox pumped his fists in the air.

Palutena waited until they were done partying before saying, "Because you did this mission so wonderfully I may be calling on you in the future."

"I don't know about that…" Ike shuddered. "We were almost killed multiple times.

"It won't involve going out of the galaxy like that." Palutena assured.

"Oh, ok, then. Count me in!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered.

"All right. Until then, go on with your lives. I will be helping rebuilding the towns that Tabuu destroyed."

"What is it with you and Tabuu anyway?" Falco asked.

"We…have our differences. But it doesn't matter. He's gone...for now." Palutena vanished from view.

** END**

** Do not be expecting a sequel at the moment. I have a lot of other things to do. Hope you liked it, at any rate. I know I suck at endings…sorry.**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
